On Ira
by BlackBurningHeart
Summary: Rukia, una joven de las calles que vive de robar gente adinerada. Byakuya, un joven literato que rechaza sus raíces ¿Qué pasara cuando esas dos vidas se crucen en medio de las dificultades e injusticias de una Rusia Zarista?
1. A Paid That I'm Used To

**¡Hola! Bienvenidos a mi nuevo y asqueroso Fic, después de tanto tiempo volví con Bleach, que puedo decir es mi pasión xD je, je, je. ****Bueno voy a hacer una pequeña introducción antes de empezar, como siempre se van a tener que aguantar mi palabrerio inútil de siempre xD (pobres los nuevos lectores que no me conocen xD).**

**Este Fic va a ser todo un desafió para mi, porque es mi primer AU, NUNCA hice uno, así que por favor no me maten con la crítica xD. Aunque he leído muchos AU y espero que mi experiencia como lectora me salve un poco y evite que este fic sea una completa basura xD. **

**Me inspire mientras leía a Fiódor Dostoyevski (uno de mis autores favoritos w) así que cualquier parecido con sus cuentos o novelas es intencional. Digamos que hay algo de tributo por acá. ****Aunque la historia es MUY DIFERENTE a Bleach, voy a dar mi mejor para tratar de mantener la personalidad de los personajes y no decepcionarlos xD.**

**Es un Byaruki, así que al que no les guste la pareja puede ir abandonando la pagina xD. No voy a dar mas vueltas porque sino se va hacer mas largo que el capitulo mismo xD.**

**Advertencia: Por ahora ninguna, por ahí un poco de angustia no mas, pero por ahí mas adelante las haya. De todas maneras avisare. **

**- Dialogos **

**"" Pensamientos**

_**Itálica**_**Sueños**

**La historia original y personajes les pertenecen a Tite Kubo (aunque me encantaría tener los derechos de los Kuchikis ;_; en especial Byakuya), solo hago esto por diversion y sin fines lucrativos xD**

**Sin mas vueltas, los dejo con el Fic, que disfruten ;D.**

* * *

**On Ira**

**Capítulo I: A pain that I'm used to**

Era una mañana agitada en uno de las tantas plazas de comercio de San Petersburgo, una de las ciudades más conocidas de la gran Rusia. El amontonamiento en los comercio de alimentos no era algo anormal en aquella época del mes, ya que la mayoría de los obreros recibía su salario a principio de mes. Entre el alboroto, agazapada a un costado, se encontraba una joven de no más de 16 años, de contextura baja y muy delgada, y cabello muy oscuro y corto que destacaba su palidez y brillantes ojos violetacios. Lucia pocas ropas pese al frio que azotaba comúnmente a la ciudad, pero su expresión no delataba descontento sino concentración. Se mantenía quita, observando atentamente a los peatones que luchaba por ser atendidos. Una sonrisa radiante se expandió por su rostro al ver a una mujer que vestía costosas ropas y joyería bañada en oro y plata, acarreaba con gran dificultad una multitud de bolsas de alimentos y ropas, su evidente exceso de peso no la favorecía en su tarea.

"Bendita sea la abolición de la esclavitud" Pensó con malicia la muchacha.

Se decidió a ir a ayudar a la obesa mujer, cuando se sintió observada, miró hacia un puesto a unos cuantos pasos de donde se encontraba. Un hombre de largos cabellos rojizos, atados en una ebrilla y abundantes tatuajes le dio una mirada de advertencia. Ella optó por ignorarla y se acercó a la mujer con una sonrisa rezagante.

- ¿Necesita ayuda, señora?- Preguntó con voz dulce y cordial.

La mujer se detuvo y la miró con enojo primero, pero al ver sus ropas rasgadas y el desorden en su pelo su expresión cambió por una de maliciosa felicidad.

- ¡Claro, niña!- Dejó caer las bolsas al suelo- Recógelas rápido, que el cochero me espera.

- ¡Enseguida, señora!- Respondió la joven obediente, aunque por dentro hervía de ira por la soberbia de aquella mujer.

Tomó las bolsas con lentitud, simulando no tener la fuerza para cargar con todas ellas. La mujer solo la miró con desprecio y caminó altiva hasta el carruaje a unos metros del lugar. La muchacha la siguió con lentitud, parando de a momentos, pero no debido al peso de los mandados como lo hacía parecer sino para poder tomar algunos alimentos de las bolsas y guardarlos rápidamente en sus bolsillos.

- ¡Date prisa, niña! ¡No tengo todo el día!- Le gritó la mujer como si se tratara de su empleada personal.

- ¡Sí, señora!- Le respondió con fingido temor y corrió hacia la mujer chocando adrede contra ella.

- ¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡Casi me matas!- Vociferó desde el suelo, roja del enojo pese a que la caída ni si quiera le había dolido.

- Lo siento- Contestó, dejando las bolsas a un lado y con ambas manos la ayudo a levantarse.

A penas la mujer se levanto le propinó un cachetazo y siguió con su camino, esperando que la joven la siguiera con las bolsas hasta el corto trayecto que quedaba. El resto del camino prosiguió sin problemas y la ostentosa mujer llevaba una sonrisa de victoria al ver como la muchacha pobre terminaba de cargar sus bolsas en el carruaje.

- Muy bien, niña, aquí tienes tu recompensa- Le dijo a la joven que esperaba con las manos juntas por unos pocos centavos, pero lo único que recibió fue las pelusas acumuladas en el abrigo de la mujer- La próxima vez asegúrate de hacer bien tu trabajo, ja, ja, ja.

Sin más la mujer cerró la puerta del carro y se marchó, riendo cruelmente, creyéndose haber salido aventajada del encuentro con la pordiosera. Lo que la mujer ignoraba, era la falta de la costosa pulsera de oro en su mano derecha ni de muchos de los alimentos de su compra. La joven, por su lado, remplazó su mirada de desolación por una de felicidad y tomó una de las manzanas que robo de su bolsillo para comerla gustosa mientras volvía al mercado. La cachetada le había dolido, pero sin duda había valido la pena, tendría una buena ganancia con aquella pulsera.

- Me encanta esta fecha del mes- Murmuró contenta, mientras iba en búsqueda de otra víctima.

* * *

El resto del día concurrió sin mayor percance, la joven consiguió un par de monedas más de alguna de sus tretas clásicas, no era una tarea difícil para ella engañar a un montón de nobel de medio pelo que recién empezaban a salir a la calle después de que la esclavitud fue abolida por el nuevo Zar. Todas las tareas que antes realizaba la servidumbre quedaban en manos de los mismísimos nobles y para una joven que luchaba cada día contra el hambre y el frío resultaba cómico ver la ineptitud e ingenuidad con la que se desenvolvían en las calles.

Con la tarde dando paso a la noche y sin un sol que resguarde a sus habitantes del frío polar, el mercado quedo deshabitado con solo algunos comerciantes que terminaban de cerrar sus puestos. La joven se dispuso a irse, cuando un grito por poco le saco el alma del cuerpo.

- ¡Rukia!- La llamó el hombre pelirrojo del puesto de verduras, que la observo temprano esa mañana

- ¿Es necesario que grites así?- Se dio vuelta con fastidio, estaba cansada y lo último que quería en ese momento era aguantarse el sermón de su amigo.

- Es para evitar de que me ignores como hace un rato- Le dijo más tranquilo, pero con los brazos cruzados para demostrar su molestia.

- Pufff, Renji eran nobles, gente desagradable y egoísta que por tener dinero creen que los demás son basura- Gruñó con resentimiento.

- Ufff- Suspiró, él la comprendía, el odio, la frustración de ver a la gente derrochar su dinero en banalidades mientras ellos no podían satisfacer una necesidad tan básica como lo es comer- Rukia, sabes que no lo digo por ellos sino por ti, es peligroso lo que haces ¡mira si te llegan a descubrir!

- No lo harán Renji, soy muy cuidadosa y…- Trató de justificarse pero su amigo no la dejo.

- Hasta que cometas un error o te encuentres con algún noble más atento que los demás- Exclamó con exasperado, no sabía cómo hacerle entender a su amiga los riesgos que implicaba su actividad- Rukia, la cárcel no es un lugar para vivir.

- Tampoco lo es la calle- Replicó en un bufido, ella tampoco podía hacerle entender a su amigo, que era robar o morir y de verdad estaba siendo pretenciosa al elegir robar solo a la gente adinerada.

- Rukia- La tomó de los hombros y con la voz más dulce que pudo le dijo- Ya no estás sola, me tienes a mí, a Ichigo y su familia, no necesitas hacer más esto.

- No Renji, ¡no lo entiendes!- Se apartó del toque de su amigo molesta- Tu apenas tienes lo mínimo para vivir y tuviste suerte de que tu jefe te haya dando un cuarto en su propio hogar, ¡Y no puedes cargar con un peso como yo!

- Yo puedo darte alimentos e Ichigo tiene espacio suficiente en su hogar y su padre ya te ha ofrecido quedarte a vivir con ellos…- Trató de convencerla como todos los días.

- ¡No puedes, Renji! ¡Ni Ichigo y su familia! Y yo tampoco podría aceptarlo… lo sabes muy bien, ¡Lo hemos discutido cientos de veces!- Le contestó con amargura, Rukia apreciaba inmensamente las buenas intenciones de sus amigos y agradecía cada noche de que tuviera amigos con los que compartía buenos momentos y se interesaban tanto por su bien estar, pero jamás podía vivir a costa de nadie ni mucho menos de alguien como Renji o Ichigo que habían hecho tanto por ella. Rukia sentía que nunca le alcanzaría la vida para pagarles por lo que hacían por ella.

- Ufff ojala no fueras tan humilde y terca- Suspiró derrotado- ¿hoy vas a dormir con los Kurosaki?

- Si, hace demasiado frío para dormir en mi refugio en el callejón, además le prometí a Hanataro que se lo dejaría para dormir durante el invierno- Respondió más relajada, ahora que habían cambiado de tema.

- ¿A ese tonto? ¡Te va a tirar tu refugio abajo como la ultima vez!- Comentó divertido, aunque la diversión no le duro mucho ya que recibió un fuerte golpe en el estomago- Ayyy, eso me dolioo…- Se quejó en un hilo de voz.

- Te lo mereces por bocón, el pobre Hanataro no tiene nadie y si es algo torpe ¡Con más razón hay que ayudarle!- Bajó la cabeza apenada- La verdad es que me gustaría poder hacer más por él.

- Bahhh, ya haces suficiente más que suficiente por él- Movió las manos con desdén- Para ser sincero, admiro que viviendo en las calles seas capaz de cuidar de alguien más

- Je, je, je, es que tengo muy buenos amigos que también cuidan de mi- Rió más animada por las palabras del tatuado- Gracias, Renji.

- Cuando quieras, enana- Rió al escucharla gruñir por el apodo que él e Ichigo le habían puesto.

- ¡Renji, ya nos vamos!- Lo llamó su pelado compañero de trabajo y hogar, Ikkaku Madane.

- ¡Allí voy! cuídate, Rukia- La miró con preocupación.

- Si, papa- Bromeó divertida, llevaba 16 años viviendo en las calles, los peligros que ella albergaba no resultaba una amenaza para Rukia.

- Ahhh, y dile a Ichigo que tengo este domingo libre y que aun nos debe esta salida a las montañas- Le dijo, mientras se iba alejando, caminado hacia atrás sin ver hacia donde iba solo mirando a su amiga

- De acuerdo, le diré, je, je, je- Lo observó marchase de esa forma tan peculiar, tentada del posible resultado- Renji mejor deberías….¡Cuidado!

Como era de esperarse, el grandulón de su amigo chocó con un grupo de muchachas que se lo quitaron de encima a golpes con sus carteras. Rukia terminó esa tarde a carcajadas.

* * *

Caminar por las calles vacías y oscuras no era una actividad recomendada para una joven adolescente, cualquier jovensita rusa rechazaría la sola idea de pasear sola por las calles después de las seis, sin embargo ese no era un miedo que atormentara a Rukia de hecho le gustaba caminar por las calles más de noche que de día. Había aprendido en sus cortos pero duros años de vida que no era ni la oscuridad ni el frió el que podía llegar a lastimarla sino las personas siempre dispuesta a causar mal a los otros en beneficio propio. Incluso temía más a donde la podían llevar sus propios pensamientos que la vacía acera.

Estaba dirigiéndose a la clínica Kurosaki, después de haber hecho una corta parada por su pequeño refugio (que ella misma había construido) en un callejón a los suburbios de la cuidad, era un tanto lejos pero era la mejor manera de evitar que la policía la desalojaba. Además de que en los suburbios de la cuidad había encontrado una tolerancia y respeto mínimo de parte de sus vecinos que en el centro de la cuidad jamás hubiera recibido. Había dejado algo de la comida para Hanataro su reciente protegido.

Hacia unos meses mientras estaba en una de sus tantas tretas para asaltar el bolsillo de un joven duque que venía de visita desde el extranjero, su robo se vio frustrado por un niño que torpemente trataba de manotear algunas magdalenas de una panadería. El muchacho de ropa desgreñada y cabellos negros cubriéndole todo el rostro casi fue molido a palos por dos policías que rondaban por las calles sino hubiera sido por la intervención de Rukia, que con agilidad empujó ambos policías con el cuerpo y agarró al chico del saco para comenzar una persecución. La experiencia de menuda muchacha en ese tipo de escapes les había permitido escapar del apuro sin mayor dificultad y desde entonces Rukia se había encargado de atenderlo lo mejor que ella podía en su situación económica y social.

Al principio había resultado difícil para Rukia, sobretodo porque el chico era un tanto torpe y tendía a crear líos, como la vez en que por accidente derrumbo el pequeño refugio de madera, pero con un poco de trabajo y mucha paciencia de parte de Rukia había resultado más sencillo para ambos. Todas las noches le llevaba algo de alimento, y de vez en cuando abrigo, ropa, cosas útiles que la gente solía tirar a la basura o medicamentos cuando enfermaba.

Más de una vez uno de sus vecinos del edificio junto a su refugio le había preguntado porque ayudaba a un joven que no tenia futuro ni si quiera ingenio para vivir en las calle como ella. Rukia nunca les contestaba, siempre seguía su camino, ignorando la pregunta cuya respuesta la incomodaba. El joven de alguna manera le recordaba a ella en sus peores momentos, en que no tenía el apoyo de sus amigos, ni las habilidades de supervivencia que tenia ahora y estaba rendida a la suerte del día al día. Además le había tomado cariño al muchacho, lo sentía casi como a un hermanito pequeño al que debía cuidar; cuando Renji vivía con ella en las calles había adquirido ese sentimiento de hermandad hacia el pelirrojo, pero era mas bien al revés, ella era la hermana menor. Se rió levemente al recordar la escena de hace un rato, aun la seguía cuidando como a una hermana pequeña. Era también por que se había encariñado con Hanataro que no quería enseñarle a valerse por si mismo y volverlo como ella, una vil ladrona que había aprendido a robar y chantajear de los peores desechos de la sociedad como su presunto "padre", el solo recordarlo sentía un escalofrío recórrele la espalda.

Flashback:

Tenía solo cuatro años, pero para una chiquilla atenta y observadora como Rukia no resultaba tan difícil diferenciar entre el bien y el mal. Para un hijo contradecir la palabra sagrada de su padre es casi como ser una mala persona, pero ¿acaso no es malo herir a los demás también?

La primera vez que había robado, era una tarde que aun recordaba, era verano y el clima no resultaba tan abrumadoramente frío como usualmente. Su padre la había llevado a un pequeño parque en que montones de criadas y padres traían a sus hijos para que se divirtieran juntos y ellos aprovechaban para charlar entre ellos. Rukia intento hacer amigos ese día, pero la gente parecía evadirlos como si fueran la peste, en ese entonces todavía no era capaz de comprender que la plebe y la aristocracia son como el agua y aceite nunca se mezclan pero siempre están cerca una de la otra.

- Al atardecer su padre la sostuvo de los hombros y la miró con suma seriedad.

- Rukia, hay una cosa que siempre debes tener siempre en cuenta para sobrevivir en esta vida, la primera- Levantó un dedo calloso frente a su rostro- el dinero y la segunda es cerebro- Levantó otro dedo- Todo lo demás no importa, si tienes dinero manejas todo lo demás, pero debes tener la inteligencia para conseguirlo, ser mas habilidoso que los demás.

- ¡Pero, papa….!- Trató de replicar Rukia pero el hombre la interrumpió.

- ¡Nada de papa! Que no soy tu padre, no mas, desde ahora somos solo socios por lo que deberás tratarme por mi nombre, Ashido- La regañó con voz ronca, seguido por una fuerte tos- Ahora quiero que vayas y tomes el bolso de esa señora- Señala a la mujer a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ellos, sentada en un banco- sin que te vean.

- Pero, pa…Ashido..- La calló nuevamente.

- Tu eres pequeña, si lo haces bien ni te vera hacerlo- La alentó con un sacudón en la espalda- Tenemos que usar nuestro ingenio.

- Pero… ¿esto no está mal?- Preguntó temerosa de que su padre la golpeara por su pregunta atrevida, más de una vez lo había hecho.

- Ya he explicado, nada más importa, la moralidad es solo una estúpida concepción, creada por la gente con dinero, que nos hacen valorar para que no infrinjamos la ley, para no arruinarlos como ellos hacen con nosotros- Se paró- Y si no lo haces, te dejare aquí y nunca más regresare, morirás de hambre en este mugroso parque.

Aunque en aquel entonces Rukia no había entendido ni la mitad de lo que Ashido le había dicho, pero el temor de quedar abandonada la había inspirado lo suficiente como para ir a tomar la cartera de la señora sin más miramientos. Tal como había predicho su "socio" el tamaño de Rukia le había permitido escabullirse detrás del banco y tomar la cartera sin ser notada.

Esa noche su padre había preparado un pollo exquisito, una comida que solo comían en ocasiones especiales, sin embargo Rukia no había probado ni un bocado de ese pollo comprado con el dinero que ella misma había robado. La culpa había sido su cena de ese día.

Fin Flashback.

"¡No! Definitivamente no le enseñare nada de eso a Hanataro" Se dijo, reafirmando su decisión original. Finalmente llegó a la residencia de su amigo, el camino había parecido más corto de lo normal entre recuerdos y pensamientos. La clínica en la parte de debajo de su casa ya estaba cerrada, pero la puerta a un costado que conducía a la casa directamente estaba abierta para ella. Al entrar se podía escuchar el alboroto desde arriba, era extraño por lo general a esa hora Isshin estaba mucho más tranquilo y tendía menos a provocar peleas estúpidas con sus dos hijos mayores. Subió a trote rápido para encontrarse que los Shibas habían venido de visita. Rukia se quedo estática en el lugar, observando ambas familias interactuar divertidos.

- ¡Ohh Rukia!- Ichigo corrió a recibirla con un fuerte abrazo- No esperaba que vinieras hoy.

- Bueno, pensé que la oferta de quedarme a dormir durante el invierno seguía en pie- Comentó algo confundida.

- ¡Claro que sí!, je, je, je…- Miró hacia sus parientes algo nervioso- Solo que mis tíos vinieron de visita inesperadamente.

- Ohh, ya veo…- Bajó levemente la cabeza, Ichigo al notar su gesto se apuro a agregar.

- ¡Pero siempre hay espacio para ti en esta casa! ¡Por favor quédate con nosotros!- Le propuso sonando lo más convincente posible, y conociendo a Rukia agregó- Sabes que no eres ninguna molestia, eres parte de la familia.

Rukia le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento, pero hizo un gesto de con la cabeza, señalando a una persona en especial dentro de la habitación. El anaranjado muchacho siguió la mirada de su amiga hasta un hombre alto, extraño tatuaje en su brazo, cabello oscuro, corto y tan despelotado como el suyo, sus ojos azul marino bien remarcado por sus largas pestañas. Se encontraba charlando enérgicamente con su tía y su padre ajeno a la presencia de una vieja conocida. El joven de ojos ámbares voltio a mirar a la joven, como suplicante.

- Vamos Rukia, quédate…esta frío allá fuera- Trató de convencerla por otros medios.

- Nada a lo que no esté acostumbrada, Ichigo- Se alejó a un paso de el guiándole el ojos- Renji dice que este Domingo libre, vamos a ir a las montañas, así que te veré allá.

Y sin nada más que decir se marcho por donde acaba de entrar apenas unos minutos atrás. Ichigo suspiró, sintiéndose derrotado y abatido, "Como me gustaría poder quitarte todo ese dolor, Rukia…si tan solo me dejaras hacerlo" Ese pensamiento lo acompaño el resto de la noche, mientras el resto disfrutaba del reencuentro familiar.

* * *

Para suerte de Rukia esa noche no nevó, pero sus lágrimas se sentían aun mas frías que la nieve y el dolor siempre presente en su corazón. Sin lugar donde quedarte, y sin deseos de regresar a su refugio, lo único que hizo esa noche fue caminar hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche, como otro espectro vagabundo de las calles de San Petersburgo

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gusta ^w^.**

**Se que ha sido un capitulo muy breve, pero es que los primeros dos capítulos funcionan mas como una introducción a la vida de nuestros dos protagonistas. Para que conozcan un poco el ambiente y estilo de vida de Rukia y Byakuya antes de conocerse claro esta, muajajaja. El próximo capitulo le toca a Byakuya ;D.**

**Se que hay muchas cosas que quedaron en el aire de la historia de Rukia, como conoció a Ichigo y Renji (y ver mejor como es su relación con ambos), la verdadera relación con su "padre" y el chico "desconocido" en la casa de Ichigo. Pero esas serán cosas que se irán revelando a lo largo de la historia, si ponemos todo al principio pierde la gracia ;D.**

**La historia se orienta en la Rusia Zarista (Zarista viene de la palabra Zar, que eran los monarcas que controlaban toda Rusia) que se da durante casi todo el siglo XIX. En esta historia, para ser mas precisos, se desarrolla por el año 1861, que es cuando el Zar Alejandro II abolía la esclavitud (Aviso desde ahora que el Zar no sera Alejandro, pero tendrá algunos aspectos de su gobierno). En aquella época, pese a las revoluciones industrial y francesa, Rusia aun seguía bastante atrasada. Su principal fuente de producción venia del campo (había pocas industrias), los aristócratas aun tenían mucho poder. Por lo que eras o muy rico o muy pobre, eran pocos los de clase media (Como la familia de Ichigo en esta historia xD). **

**Los seguiré poniendo al día, a medida que la historia avance, de todas maneras se podrán dar una idea de como es el contexto ya que el fic es muy fiel a él.**

**El título del Fic esta en frances "On Ira" significa "Vayamos adelante" y es un tema de la artista Zaz. Es un tema hermoso, se los super recomiendo y si escuchan la letra se darán cuenta que coincidirá muy bien con la historia a medida que avance :D. El título del capitulo es también un tema de música, pero de Despeche Mode que me pareció muy adecuado para el capitulo :D. A pain that I'm used to significa un dolor que estoy acostumbrado.**

**Bueno no los vuelvo mas locos, nos vemos la próxima semana, que ya tendré el segundo capitulo ^w^**


	2. Shark Food

**Bueno, aquí me tiene nuevamente con el capitulo II, je, je, je. Disculpen, la verdad es que tarde mas de lo esperaba, pero es que me resultó un tanto mas difícil escribir sobre Byakuya. Mantener su carácter no es nada sencillo en una historia alternativa, je, je. Estoy haciendo mi mejor de todos modos y espero que el resultado no los decepcione xD.**

**Agradezco**** inmensamente a todos los que leyeron (y espero disfrutado también xD) el capitulo I, especialmente a "RukiaNeeChan", "Hylla" y "azulaill" por sus Review que digan lo que digan siempre motivan a seguir escribiendo :D.**

**Sin muchas mas vueltas los dejo con el capitulo :D**

**- Dialogos**

**"" Pensamientos**

**_Itálica_ sueños**

**La historia original y personajes les pertenecen a Tite Kubo (Si fuera por mi los Kuchikis ya estarían de luna de miel xD), ****solo hago esto por diversión y sin fines lucrativos**

* * *

Capitulo II: Shark Food

Como todas las madrugadas, unas pocas horas antes de la impresión diaria, la oficina del periódico Novosti, chto nuzhno znat' (Новости, что нужно знать, noticias que debes saber) era un lio de papeles y gente yendo de un lado a otro. El trabajo en un periódico siempre requirió mucho trabajo y compromisos de sus miembros sobre todo si se trataba de un diario pequeño como ese, cuyos costos eran sustentados por ellos mismos. Pero las cosas se habían complicado desde que el nuevo Zar había incorporado un nuevo régimen de censura. Por lo general, un diario independiente como ese era pasado por alto por los encargados de revisar que las noticias estuvieras a las expectativas e intereses del Zar, sin embargo cualquier paso en falso podía significar el fin de su labor periodístico o peor aun el fin de sus vidas. Por lo tanto todas las noticias debían de ser revisadas por el director o vicedirector antes de incorporarse a una nueva entrega diaria.

En medio del caos, un joven de cabellos negros y largo hasta los hombros y penetrantes ojos grises entró con suma serenidad, contrastando la latente tensión y nervios del lugar de trabajo. Vestía ropas simples, pero de un cuidado impecable que lo hacía lucir naturalmente majestuoso, con ese mismo aire de refinamiento que lo caracterizaba dejo su valija en su escritorio y se sentó cómodamente en su silla sin prestar atención a sus compañeros de trabajo. Mientras sacaba sus implementos de trabajo un compañero se le acerco palmeando su hombro.

- ¡Hey, Byakuya! Vi tu artículo sobre la venta alimentos en mal estado, estuvo bastante interesante debo decir, no sabía que escribieras tan bien- Comento el joven de cabellos oscuros tirando a violeta y tres largas cicatrices cruzando la parte izquierda del rostro.

- Hisagi, si no leyeras solo artículos de comida y mujeres con poca ropa, sabrías que ese artículo poco muestra de mi verdadero potencial al escribir- Le dijo en tono monótono, aunque una leve molestia mezclada con enojo se podía detectar en sus ojos.

Tragó saliva- Tu siempre tan amistoso, Byakuya- Hizo un mohín y se fue a hablar con toro compañero.

Byakuya siguió con lo suyo, ignorando lo ocurrido, su actitud de hacia solo unos momentos no era porque despreciara a sus compañeros de trabajo sino que algunas de sus hábitos o costumbres le resultaban desagradables. Aunque si debía decir algo positivo de todos ellos, por más que se llevara mejor con uno que con otros, es que sus palabras coincidían con sus acciones cada uno se jugaba la vida por el periódico.

- ¡Byakuya, que bueno que ya estés aquí! Te estaba buscando- Lo llamó un hombre de mediana edad con largo cabello cano y una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

- Buenos días, Ukitake- Saludó cortes, llamándolo por su apellido en señal de respeto- ¿Para que precisaba mi presencia?

- Por favor, acompáñame a mi oficina, hay algunos asuntos que me gustaría debatir contigo- Le pidió en todo serio pero amable, era extraño que el hombre mayor se expresara con tal gravedad, por lo que el muchacho lo siguió sin protestar.

Ambos entraron en la habitación continua, que solo contenía un modesto escritorio y varios cajones de oficina llenos de documentos, todo pulcramente ordenado.

- Por favor, toma asiento- Lo invitó viendo que Byakuya solo se quedaba parado junto a la silla frente a su escritorio.

- Con su permiso- Inclinó respetuoso, se sentó y miró fijamente al director de la revista, esperando que diera su sentencia.

Jushirou permaneció callado por unos minutos más, sin apartar la mirada del joven, busco con la mano unas hojas que guardaba en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Byakuya sabía que Ukitake solo guardaba los documentos de importancia en los cajones del escritorio, por lo que su expectativa creció, algo le decía que su reunión con el director no iba a ser positiva en lo mas mínimo.

- Esta es tu artículo sobre la post guerra de Crimea- Le extendió las hojas- Lamento decirte que no podremos publicarla.

Parecía insensible al darle la noticia, pero Byakuya lo conocía muy bien como para pasar de largo de preocupación y tristeza plasmada en sus ojos. Él conocía al hombre desde que solo era un niño y siempre le dedico tiempos y cuidados al joven como si se tratara de un tutor o familiar cercano. Byakuya le tenía un inmenso cariño y respeto hacia Ukitake, más que el que le tenía a su verdadera familia.

- Si no vas a publicar un artículo que me llevo un gran trabajo de investigación, por lo menos dime porque no lo publicas- Pidió en una total calma.

- Byakuya- Suspiro con cansancio- Se el trabajo que has puesto en este articulo, e lo mucho que te ha costado conseguir esta información- Miro hacia los papeles- Debo decir que es brillante, pero lamento decirte que esto nunca será pasado de largo por la censura…y estaremos en problemas.

- Hemos podido proceder con cierta libertad hasta ahora, la censura siempre nos ha pasado por alto- Argumentó con vehemencia, deseaba con todo su ser poder publicar una breve investigación que podría resultar reveladora para los lectores de su diario.

- Sí, eso es verdad- Se levantó de su asiento, se acerco a su protegido y palmeó su hombro- Pero me temo que este articulo podría tener un impacto inesperado en la población, un impacto al que todavía no están listos para asumir…y nosotros tampoco.

Ukitake se acerco a la ventana para observar los copos de nieve que se amontonaba en su ventana.

- Byakuya, el régimen de este nuevo Zar es muy autoritario y las medidas que está tomando para imponer su poderío son extremas- Se volvió a verlo, sin más deseos de ocultar mas el pesar en su rostro- Tu lo conoces muy bien, sabes que en cuanto tenga una escusa te mandará a la horca.

- Lo sé, Ukitake- Cerro los ojos meditabundo, tratando de contener su odio hacia el hombre que acaba de mencionar- Y con más razón debo hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcanza para derrocar esta forma de gobierno despótica.

Jushirou bufó derrotado, al mirar a sus ojos podría decir que el no podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión, "Habrá crecido mucho, pero sigue siendo el mismo niño terco y temperamental de siempre" Pensó con una leve sonrisa nostálgica.

- Si quieres poner tu cuello al filo, hazlo- Le respondió con desgano- Pero yo no seré participe de esto…tu artículo no se publicará y se acabo esta conversación.

Byakuya se levantó y lejos de sentirse derrotado se dispuso a salir de la habitación con la frente en alto, con la mano en el picaporte, una voz lo llamó seguido de una leve tos.

- Byakuya, cof, cof, cof….- Aunque trató de recomponerse, se expresó solo en un hilo de voz- Ten cuidado cuando vayas a tus reuniones.

Lo miró por encima de su hombro- Gracias, tu también cuídate, Ukitake.

Ukitake se sentó en su escritorio nuevamente y se masajeó la cien en círculos en un intento de disminuir el constante dolor de cabeza. Levantó su mirada por donde el joven se había marchado y vio un pequeño paquete en el estante junto a la puerta que no estaba anteriormente. Curioso se acercó hasta el paquete, y se llevó una grata sorpresa al tratarse de una medicina de excelente calidad para la enfermedad que lo aquejaría toda la vida.

Ay Byakuya, ¿Cuándo vas a empezar a preocuparte mas por ti y menos por los demás?- Murmuró mientras tomaba un poco del brebaje para aliviar su garganta adolorida.

Byakuya a simple vista parecía ser el hombre más frio e indiferente que alguien podría conocer, sin embargo las personas cercanas a él conocían su verdadera naturaleza que ocultaba tras un rostro inmutable y pocas palabras. Esa madrugada Ukitake había sido testigo una vez más de lo mucho que las apariencias engañan.

* * *

Entrada la mañana y después de una leve ejercitación seguido de un baño y desayuno modesto en su diminuto apartamento, Byakuya se dirigió a su trabajo oficial en la biblioteca municipal. Ciertamente eran muchas horas de trabajo, ya que el lugar abría sus puertas a primeras horas de la mañana y cerraba recién a las diez de la noche, y la paga era bastante reducida, pero le bastaba para sus gastos diarios y lo más importante le gustaba su trabajo allí. A veces se volvía un poco extenuante el ordenar tantos libros al final del día, toda la parte administrativa y sin contar que tenía que estar en constante atención de gente que desconocía hasta el titulo de lo que venía a buscar o los rateros que buscaban unas monedas más con billeteras de ancianos o libros caros. Pero el silencio de biblioteca y el acceso a todo ese conocimiento hacia que valiera la pena, hasta en días tranquilos era capaz de ocupar su tiempo en leer algún libro o escribir un artículo para el diario. Además del que subir y bajar constantemente las escaleras de los estantes lo ayudaba a mantenerse en forma.

- ¡Oh, Byakuya! ¡Qué suerte que llegaste temprano! ¡Me moría de frío!- Lo llamo un hombre mayor de unos 20 años más, largo cabello ondulado, ojos grisáceos y abundante barba.

El hombre lo esperaba sentado en los últimos escalones de la entrada con una manda de flores en los hombros y una valija.

Levanto la ceja, inquisitivo- ¿Otra vez te echaron de tu casa?- Preguntó a su compañero de trabajo.

- Je, je, je, ya sabes cómo es Nanao, le agarran esos ataques, ya se le va a pasar- Comentó con una sonrisa boba- Solo serán unos pocos días hasta que me venga a buscar

- Algo habrás hecho- Comentó despectivo el muchacho- Si el inspector pregunta, yo no sé nada de tu estancia aquí, te dejaré quedarte por las noches pero si te atrapan no me meterás en problemas de vuelta- Aclaró algo molesto mientras habría con la llave que el había designado únicamente a él el inspector a cargo de que la biblioteca funcionará como el Zar mandaba.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Gracias muchacho! Sabía que eras el mejor- Exclamó danzante mientras lo zarandeaba del hombro provocando un leve gruñido de advertencia de su parte.

Byakuya odiaba dos cosas de Kyouraku Shunsui, que fuera perezoso y mujeriego, sin embargo había sido gracia a él que había conseguido el trabajo en la biblioteca y pese a sus tonteras su lealtad valía más, podía confiar en su palabra y eso era más que suficiente para Byakuya.

- ¿Cómo va el diario, Byakuya?- Preguntó el mayor, mientras hacían los primeros arreglos de la mañana antes de abrir al público.

El estoico muchacho ni le contesto, por lo general hacia eso cuando no quería hablar de ciertos temas y ciertamente aun estaba algo frustrado porque su artículo no sería publicado.

- Mmm, veo que no muy bien- Prosiguió a cautela, él ya conocía los gestos del muchacho, por lo general se expresaba mas por gestos que por palabras- La censura esta dura muchacho, Ukitake es un hombre sabio, te aseguro que sabe lo que hace- Comentó suponiendo lo que ocurría en las pequeñas oficinas de su amigo de toda la vida.

- Que irónico, trabajo para quien critico por el diario- Comentó despectivo, tratando de cerrar el tema.

- Ten cerca a tus amigos y aun más cerca a tus enemigos- Se rió con entusiasmo, pero al instante esa risa se convirtió en seriedad- Pero no muy cerca Byakuya, al igual que Ukitake no deseo que te pase nada.

- Entonces mejor pongámonos a trabajar, antes de que terminemos los dos en la calle- Y sin darle lugar a replicar, tomó una pila de libro y se fue a colocarlos a la sesión que le correspondían.

* * *

Fue un día relativamente tranquilo, la biblioteca casi vacía además de alguno que otro cliente diario. Cuando llegó la hora de cerrar Kyouraku se ofreció encargarse del resto como agradecimiento de que le diera hospedaje por las próximas noches. Byakuya aceptó gustoso la oferta, aunque ahora se preguntaba que haría durante la próxima hora antes de asistir a otra de sus tantas reuniones clandestinas en el bar mas muerto de la cuidad. Volver a su apartamento sería un pedida de tiempo, en cuanto llegara ya tendría que salir nuevamente, por lo que decidió dar una vuelta por el centro.

La zona más concurrida de San Petersburgo tenía una vista muy agradable entrada la noche, los locales cerraban tarde por lo general y las vidrieras iluminaban las calles dando le un cálido resplandor que se le sumaba al dulce aroma que emitían panaderías y lugares de comida. Pero, pese a lo lindo que había para apreciar de las calles, en lo único que Byakuya podía enfocar su atención era en las sucias sabanas esparcidas peo el suelo, los niños ocultos bajo la mesas tratando de manotear algún tipo de alimento, los hombre acostados en camas hechas de cartón a la esquina de un callejón oscuro.

A menudo, a Byakuya la gente con estabilidad económica y social le decía que él veía lo que quería ver y eso es lo que más lo hacía enfadar, porque él no quería ver todas esas cosas sino todo lo contrario. Él no buscaba la ruptura de una forma de gobierno solo por el gusto de hacerlo, él solo buscaba ver un poco de igualdad, de justicia y le enfurecía no ver nada de eso.

Aun podía recordar aquellas tardes de largas lecturas, en que la sola mención de los autores era tabú en su hogar y la voz de su abuelo rezongaba en enojo por las ideas que esos autores franceses metían en la cabeza de su nieto. Él había querido mucho a su abuelo y en su niñez era su modelo a seguir, pero a medida que Byakuya crecía y se volvía mas consiente de los secretos y realidades que rodeaban a su familia, a medida que sus nuevas lecturas le abrían mas la cabeza a nuevos mundos, a nuevas interpretaciones los choques con su abuelo se volvieron inevitables. Su hermano menor no hacía más que alimentar los conflictos entre él y Genrei, a causa de esa envidia y resentimiento que siempre sintió por su habilidoso y siempre preferido hermano mayor. El miedo de su madre siempre la había mantenido al margen de todo conflicto, callada, una simple espectadora. Su padre era el único que había alimentado esa curiosidad y sentido de justicia natural en él, siempre traía nuevos materiales de lectura en sus viajes al exterior y con una sonrisa gentil siempre se disponía resolver los problemas a mejor.

"Así termino…" Pensó amargo. El recuerdo de su querido padre siempre le dejaba un eco de angustia. Sin duda, él y su hijo habían nacido en la familia equivocada y ambos habían pagado el precio, nada más que el de su padre fue mucho mayor que el suyo. Un recuerdo reprimido por un largo tiempo afloró en su mente mientras seguía caminando sin un rumbo fijo.

Flashback:

Un Byakuya de no más de unos 14 años de edad se encontraba subido casi a la cima de un antiguo y alto pino, mientras leía el poema Prometeo de Lord Byron, no muy concentrado en su tarea. La reciente discusión con su abuelo todavía lo tenía algo alterado y no podía concentrarse del todo, a veces después de esas acaloradas discusiones con su pariente le hacían preguntarse cuando había cambiado tanto su relación, de para horas paseado por los jardines de su hogar a no poder estar ni cinco minutos en la misma habitación.

Miro con ansiedad el sol ponerse en el cielo, no tardaría mucho para que mandara unos criados a su búsqueda a asistir otra de las ya insoportables cenas familiares. O las cenas lava cerebros como las había re apodado el adolescente por los discursos militantes de sus parientes que nunca faltaban, hasta su hermano de no más de 11 años se había vuelto adepto a esa, según Byakuya, ridícula práctica.

- ¡Byakuya!- Lo llamó una voz desde abajo.

El muchacho miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con un hombre de mediana edad, cortos cabellos oscuros y lacios, ojos grises como los suyos y una sutil sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡¿Qué quieres, papa?!- Preguntó algo brisco por el mal humor que lo embargaba.

- ¿¡Qué tal si bajas y chalamos un poco!?

- ¡Sube tú!

La sonrisa de Soujun se ensancho- ¿Vas a hacer subir hasta allá a tu viejo padre?

Byakuya bufó con molestia pero finalmente cedió- De acuerdo, pero toma mi libro así me es más fácil bajar- Le pidió mientras se asomaba mas al borde de la rama para ver mejor al mayor.

- Pásalo- Respondió, levantando los brazos.

- ¿Seguro que lo atraparas?- Levanto una ceja escéptico.

- Je, je, je, jamás correría el riesgo de arruinarte un libro, hijo- Le aseguró divertido.

- Ok, allá va- Se rindió finalmente y le tiró el libro desde donde se encontraba.

Al llegar el libro de forma segura a las manos de Soujun, Byakuya hizo una rápida bajada, tan limpia que ni una sola rama se engancho en su cabello. "Perfeccionista, igual que su abuelo" Pensó entre divertido y triste, deseaba que las cosas fueran diferentes entre los hombres más importante en su vida. Sin embargo, él sabía que era inevitable que chocaran ambos tenían personalidades muy fuerte, solo esperaba que en un futuro no pasaran a mayores.

- Si quieres hablar del abuelo ahórrate la palabras, no quiero hablar de él- Aclaró apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo.

- No venía a hablarte de él- Puso una mano en su hombro y lo invitó a caminar por el patio con él- Quería saber que te ha parecido el libro de Voltaire que te traje el otro día.

Los ojos de Byakuya se iluminaron ante la pregunta y por el momento toda bronca y enojo se pasó mientras le contaba apasionado sobre el ensayo como si lo hubiera escrito en carne propia. Después de una larga conversación literaria y con la noche reinando el cielo, un sirviente vino a informarles que la cena ya estaba lista. El semblante de Byakuya cambió de un instante a otro, pese a que con los años se iba cerrando cada vez más, su rostro seguía delatando sus sentimientos. Soujun miro a su hijo frente a frente, tratando de transmitirle un poco de sus sentimientos de comprensión y cariño a través de los ojos, con una conexión que solo podía existir entre padre e hijo.

- Byakuya, nunca pero nunca permitas que los demás determinen tu forma de pensar, lucha siempre por lo que tu creas correcto- Expresó con toda seriedad lo que deseaba desde un principio decir a su hijo- Pueden domar tu cuerpo, pero no tu espíritu, aquellos sin un libre pensamiento no son más que comida para los tiburones, carne de cañón.

Si bien sonaba algo duro, Soujun considero que era el momento adecuado, después de todo Byakuya se encontraba en una edad definitoria en su vida y él quería que su hijo se sintiera libre de elegir su propio camino. Si bien la rebeldía significaba independencia a su edad también significaba sumisión y no quería que Byakuya estuviera atado a las decisiones de los demás, como lo había estado él.

- ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir, Byakuya?- Quiso confirmar al ver que su hijo pertenecía en silencio.

- Si, pa..si Soujun- Le dijo con seguridad.

Soujun sonrió ante la respuesta, lo había llamado por su nombre para demostrarle que los lazos familiares tampoco se interpondrían en sus decisiones propias.

- Mejor vamos a comer antes de que Genrei se enoje- Sugirió regresando a su usual comportamiento.

- Si…- Miró a su padre con una leve sonrisa- Gracias, papa.

Soujun correspondió su gesto, nuevamente en la forma en que lo llamó expreso mucho más de lo que quería decir esa simple palabra.

Fin del Flashback.

Una extraña e inusual sonrisa surco brevemente sus labios, "Moriste como quisiste y viviste cómo pudiste" Pensó con frialdad, tratar las cosas con indiferencia y menosprecio siempre había sido el mejor método para evadir sentimientos de tristeza, impotencia, pero sobretodo de culpa.

Miró la torre de reloj que se alzaba en el centro de la cuidad y que siempre permitía a todos estar al tanto de que su vida corría tan rápido como aquellas enormes agujas. En pocos minutos comenzaba su reunión por lo que se dirigió al bar Daniel's, al encuentro de sus colegas.

Se mantuvo parado frente a las puertas del local unos minutos, cerró los ojos lentamente y los volvió a abrir decidido a seguir su espíritu como su padre le dijo años atrás. Entró, saludó con una leve inclinación al cantinero con aspecto americano y se encaminó a la puerta de atrás donde la mayoría del partido popular ya se encontraba sentados en ronda, listos para discutir por su próximo proceder. Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, cada uno en su lugar, un hombre de mediana edad, cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás y ojos de igual color se levantó de su asiento y anunció

- Ahora que estamos todos reunidos nuevamente, que empiece otra reunión por el cambio social- Dijo con voz calmada y sedosa, que pese a que era el líder de su grupo siempre a Byakuya le provocaba un nudo en el estomago en desconfianza.

* * *

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Como dije en el primer capitulo, estos dos primeros capitulos sirvieron como introducción para nuestros dos protagonistas. El primero fue para Rukiki, este fue para Byakushin x3.**

**En el próximo se viene nuestro primer encuentro! así que si se murieron de aburrimiento con los primeros dos capitulos denle una ultima oportunidad al fic con el tercero ;D, que esta historia aun tiene mucho que contar xD.**

**Antes de irme, voy a hacer un par de aclaraciones, como siempre :P**

**Vamos paso a paso xD. El titulo es de una canción de Starsailor, Shark Food, nuevamente me pareció pertinente para el capitulo, así que si tiene oportunidad escúchenla,se los recomiendo ;D.**

**Durante el mandato del Zar Alejando II hubo mucha censura y uno de sus formas de perpetuarse al poder era por medio del control de los mas populares medios de la prensa (en ese momento únicamente en diario o libros) -como ven el pobre Bya-kun no se lleva bien con la censura xD-. Y en cuanto al riesgo de ser ejecutado, en esa época en Rusia no era la gran cosa, ya que lo que dijera el Zar era ley.**

**La guerra de Crimea (llamada asi por desarrollarse mas que nada en la península de Crimea que da al Mar Negro) fue un conflicto bélico entre el imperio Ruso (bajo la dinastía Romanov) y la alianza de Inglaterra, Francia y el imperio otomano. La guerra duro solo 3 años (1853-1856) y el conflicto inicio por temas religiosos (Rusia aun sostenía un Iglesia Católica muy ortodoxa). La derrota de Rusia hizo que el imperio se viera débil a nivel político y militar por lo que no fue de los conflicto mas favorables para la familia del Zar tampoco xD**

**Voltaire fue un escritor francés del siglo XVIII cuyas ideas tuvieron gran influencia en los ideales de la revolución francesa. Lord Byron fue un escritor ingles del siglo XIX, que fue considerado uno de los mas influyentes en el romanticismo europeo, el poema que mencioné Prometeo es muy lindo y tiene una referencia al mito griego (siempre pueden leerlo por internet es muy cortito xD). -Para que sepan mas o menos que andaba leyendo Byakushin xD-**

**Si bien Rusia era una monarquía, por aquella época ya existían partidos políticos que buscaban un cambio político y social, en gran parte debido a la influencia de algunos de los países mas importantes de Europa. El partido Popular era uno de ellos, y fue como el precursor de lo que después fue el conocidisimo partido Socialista en Rusia. Sin embargo en la época en que nos remontamos se trataban de grupo bastante clandestinos y cuyas ideas se desarrollaban con lentitud y su accionar era poco. De no ser así el Zar ya se hubiera encargado de pasarlos por las armas xD. No les cuento mas porque sino voy a Spoliarles muchas cosas xD je, je, je.**

**Ultima cosita para agregar, el nombre Daniel's para el Bar se me ocurrió del popular whisky estadounidense Jack Daniel's que para aquella época ya había sido fundado y se producía en su cuidad de origen Tennesse. no se si llegaría su producción tan rápido a Rusia pero bueno no se puede ser siempre completamente fiel a lo hechos xD.**

**Bueno ahora si no los molesto mas xD, je, je, je hasta la próxima. Actualizare en cuanto pueda ;D**


	3. Sunshine

**Bueno, aquí me tiene, con otro capitulo xD je, je, je. Me he demorado meno esta vez ;D, aunque lamento decirles que me voy de vacaciones una semana, así que tardaré al menos unas dos semanas en terminar el próximo capitulo, je, je, je. Por favor tenganme paciencia xD.**

**Agradezco**** a todos los que leyeron mi aburrido Fic, en especial a Reila Schiffer, Kumikoson4 y Rukia Nee-Chan por los hermosos Review que me ha dejaron, en otra ocasión le contestare cada uno de ellos xD.**

**Este capitulo se lo quiero dedicar a todos los que dieron Like en mi pagina de facebook "Byaruki", aun no puedo creer que hayamos llegado a los 660 =w=. Gracias a todos, este capitulo va por ustedes! :D**

**- Díalogos**

**"" Pensamientos**

**_Itálica_**** Sueños**

**La historia y personajes originales pertenecen a Tite Kubo (Aunque mataría por sus derechos e.e) solo lo hago por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**

**Sin mas preámbulos, feliz lectura XD.**

* * *

Capitulo III: Sunshine

Después de una noche angustiosa, Rukia se sentía como nueva, casi como si fuera la mujer más afortunada en toda Rusia. Si algo le había enseñado la calle era evitar la angustia en son de la supervivencia y a disfrutar lo más posible porque nunca se sabía cuando podía atacar alguna enfermedad o época de vacas flacas que llevara a la muerte a los del fondo de la escala social. Había pasado la noche vagando más que nada, solo había dormido un poco a la madrugada en el pórtico de una panadería, antes de que abrieran el negocio, cuando el frío no la matara si no mantenía el cuerpo en movimiento. Muchos niños y ancianos pordioseros morían por la falta de calor corporal y su cuerpo congelado no les permitían mover los músculos para recuperarlo, y Rukia prefería, sin dudar, perder una noche de sueño que dormir eternamente.

El sol se encontraba ya alto en el cielo, escondido detrás de las eternas nubes de nieve. En épocas invernales era casi imposible ver el astro sin unas nubes acompañándolo. Y Rukia decidió que era hora de hacerle una visita a un viejo conocido suyo, después de unas cuantas cuadras divisó el viejo almacén, alejado de la calle central, olvidado por aquellos que no conocen su verdadero mercado. Hoy no iría a robar, hoy disfrutaría de su pequeña ganancia de ayer, se tocó el bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón donde llevaba la pulsera que le robó a la aristócrata que la chantajeó en el mercado. "Por mi supervivencia este invierno, espero que me alcance para un abrigo y unas botas…. O por lo menos para el abrigo" Pensó con un temor creciente en su corazón, sin un lugar cálido donde dormir durante las noches iba a ser un invierno difícil para la joven.

Como siempre fuera del local había dos chiquillos barriendo la nieve de la entrada. Al verla llegar, la niña la saludó con la mano silenciosa y un usual sonrojo en su rostro, en cambio el niño gruño levemente y con malos tratos le dijo:

- ¡Ahh, eres tú! ¡ya pensé que eras uno de esos comerciantes altaneros que siempre se llevan mis balones- Dijo con veneno.

- Hola a ti también, Jinta- Le contestó con una sonrisa burlona, acostumbrada al mal humor del chico- Hola Ururu, ¿Cómo vas con las ventas de artesanías?- Preguntó recordando la última vez que había estado por allí.

- Bien- Dijo con simpleza, Rukia asintió para ella más que suficiente, ya que nunca le había sacado más de unos cuantos monosílabos pese a que la conocía desde que era una bebe.

"Como pasa el tiempo…ya estoy vieja" Pensó Rukia recordando brevemente cuando ella solía acompañar a su padre a cambiar cosas robadas por dinero, al igual que ella estaba haciendo ahora. "Lo único que herede de él fue la profesión" Reflexionó con desagrado. Las puertas se abrieron estrepitosamente.

- ¡Mi querida Rukia! ¿¡Qué te trae por aquí!?- Preguntó un estrafalario hombre que salió del local.

- El pan de cada día, Urahara- Le contestó con una sonrisa.

- Oh por favor, pasa, pasa- Le dijo con tono cantarín, mientras la empujaba hacia adentro para hacerla pasar.

El rubio de pelo corto, ojos claros, creciente barba, sombrero extraño y ropa siempre arrugada se trataba del contrabandista y traficante de la cuidad. Detrás de ese local polvoriento ocultaba su verdadero negocio, donde compraba y vendía productos de todo tipo, de los más comunes a los más extraños. Cada vez que Rukia venía a venderle algo, el hombre le ofrecía algún producto nuevo que había conseguido en alguna parte remota del mundo, la mitad de las cosas que le ofrecían le eran totalmente desconocidas a la muchacha.

Al llegar a la parte de atrás, el olor a café le inundó las fosas nasales y su estomago le recordó lo hambrienta que estaba y lo mucho que su cuerpo le exigía algo de calor. A diferencia del establecimiento de adelante la atmosfera estaba rodeada por un reconfortante aire caliente que debía de provenir del sótano probablemente, donde se debía de encontrar la caldera. La habitación no estaba deshabitada, un hombre de pelo trenzado y tamaño colosal se encontraba sentado en la mesa junto a una mujer de curvas peligrosas, piel oscura y unos ojos pardos que a la luz se veían como un amarillo intenso. Ahora entendía de donde provenía el olor a café, ambos estaban disgustando de uno mientras conversaban sobre los últimos acontecimientos que se habían ocurrido en la cuidad.

- ¡Rukia! ¿Cómo andas? Hacía mucho que no te veía por aquí- La saludó con una sonrisa la mujer.

- Es que últimamente no estabas cuando venía, Yoruichi- Le respondió amablemente, aunque la conocía hacia tiempo aun guardaba cierto respeto especial por la morena.

Rukia sabía que provenía de una familia noble de las colonias inglesas en india, sin embargo desconocía el tipo de negocios que mantenía con un contrabandista de tercera como Urahara y el por qué estaba envuelta en ese tipo de negocios sucios gozando de tan buena posición social.

- Hola, Tessai- Saludó al hombre, que se levanto para conseguir una silla para su jefe y su cliente- Gracias- Respondió mientras se sentaba en el asiento que le ofreció el grandote.

- De nada, señorita Rukia- Dijo gentil- ¿Desea un café también?

- ¡Si, por favor!- Respondió con una gran sonrisa, su estomago se retorcía de felicidad.

Después de que Tessai trajo el café para Rukia, que para alegría de ella estaba acompañado por unas galletitas de vainilla, Urahara saco su abanico y oculto su sonrisa ladina, mientras observaba fijamente a la comensal.

- Bueno, bueno, Rukia ¿Qué tienes hoy para mí?- Preguntó en tono jovial y casi infantil que empleaba diariamente.

Rukia le sostuvo la mirada, siempre se preguntó porque usaba ese ridículo abanico cuando el clima en Rusia siempre era frío, pero bueno ese no era el único interrogante que se le había presentado a Rukia sobre Urahara, hacia más de 10 años que lo conocía y el hombre seguía siendo todo un misterio para ella. Tratando de despejar un poco su cabeza y no pensar demasiado en vano, sacó el brazalete de su bolsillo y se lo alcanzó al contrabandista para que lo inspeccionara. El hombre miró con seriedad y pura atención la pulsera, le dirigió una rápida mirada a Yoruichi, la mujer se levantó y le alcanzó su caja de herramientas sin que ni si quiera se lo preguntara. Después de examinar la joya con lupa y todo, la sonrisa de tonto volvió a su rostro.

- Oro autentico, si que tienes buen ojo, Rukia- La felicitó.

- ¿Cuánto vale?- Le preguntó algo brusca, que la felicitara por robar no le hacía ninguna gracias, si robaba era por necesidad no por placer.

- 8 Rublos, aproximadamente- Hizo una pausa- Recuerda que yo me tengo que llevar algo de ganancia.

- De acuerdo, 8 rublos está bien para mí- Acordó Rukia en tono neutro, para ella 8 rublos era una muy buena ganancia pero era conveniente no demostrarlo frente a un comerciante tan perspicaz como Urahara.

- ¡Bien, bien! ¡Tan segura como siempre, por eso siempre me gusta hacer negocios contigo, Rukia!- Masculló feliz mientras revoloteaba a otra habitación para conseguir el dinero.

Eso le dio tiempo a Rukia para terminar su desayuno, bajo la mirada escrutiñadora de Yoruichi. La joven se sentía un poco incomoda, esa mujer siempre había tenido un talento especial para incomodar a la gente, pareciera que no tuviera ningún tipo de pudor al decir y hacer las cosas. Rukia la miró brevemente, formulando una pregunta en sus ojos, la mayor sonrió ampliamente en respuesta.

- ¿Tienes novio, Rukia?- Preguntó con suma calma.

- ¡¿Qué?!- Exclamó con los ojos como platos y media galletita cayendo de su boca abierta de la sorpresa- ¡No, créeme que es en lo último que puedo pensar ahora mismo!- Respondió una vez que se recompuso de la sorpresa.

- Solo preguntaba, digo ya estás en edad y eres una chica astuta, inteligente y te has puesto bien guapa con los años, no veo cual es el problema- Comentó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

- Bueno, tal vez que soy una chica de la calle sin educación, sin hogar y que vive de robar- Dijo cada vez mas sorprendida por las palabras de Yoruichi.

- En india casi todos viven así y consiguen parejas igual, algunos incluso hasta mejoran, porque alguien a quien cuidar- Apoyó la cabeza en su brazo, mirando a la chica curiosa, no entendía porque evadía tanto el asunto.

- No creo que sea mi caso…- Antes de que pudieran continuar con su conversación, Urahara volvió con el dinero.

- Aquí tienes, Rukia- Le entregó los billetes- Invierte sabiamente.

- Gracias- Se guardó el dinero en lo más profundo de su bolsillo y dejo su mano reposar allí, lo último que necesitaba era que alguien le robara lo poco que tenía- Y gracias por el café.

Y sin más se marcho del local, sin despedir a nadie.

* * *

La biblioteca estaba tan tranquila y silenciosa como el día anterior, su bibliotecario se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente un libro, lo cual se dificultaba un poco con la charlatanería de su compañero de trabajo. Byakuya captaba solo fragmento de la "conversación", así como solo le quedaba algunos fragmentos de la novela de aventuras que leía, su mente estaba en otro lado. En la reunión de ayer dijeron que las reuniones quedarían canceladas por un tiempo por la aparente perdida de dos miembros que fueron descubiertos en actividades sospechosas y mandados a la horca por ello. Si bien ser descubierto como un agitador lo preocupaba, le preocupaba aun más la consigna que los líderes del partido les habían dado.

"Recolecten toda la información personal, política y militar que puedan de las personas más importantes y cercanas al Zar, vayan comunicándola a los otros miembros del grupo, ¿qué clase de pedido es ese?" Se dijo Byakuya algo molesto, para él la idea no era nada prudente, arriesgada, además de complicada. Él no dudaba que más de uno terminaría en la horca por busca ese tipo de información y el que no revelaran que pretendían hacer con esa información lo espantaba aun más. Byakuya tenía información muy valiosa de los más allegados al Zar, sin embargo no pretendía revelar nada hasta que no investigara de qué se trataba toda esa locura.

"No me parece adecuada este medio de combatir a la corona, hay que concientizar a la población, reunir apoyo social, no idear planes suicidas" Pensó molesto. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Kyouraku quien estaba a punto de ganarse un terrible golpe en la cara por tirar insistentemente de las mejillas de Byakuya.

- ¿Qué pasa Byakuya?, ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de gruñón?- Preguntó utilizando un tono exageradamente meloso y todavía tirando de las mejillas del muchacho.

- Kyouraku, suéltame en este mismo instante- Siseó con una voz que le provoco a su compañero un escalofríos en todo el cuerpo.

- Ay, ay, Byakuya, pareces preocupado- Cometó aun un tanto latoso pero por lo menos sin ningún contacto físico que podría provocarle una muerte prematura- ¿Es acaso por tu noviecita? Hace rato que no viene por aquí.

Byakuya levantó la ceja por unos segundos, algo confundido, ¿novia? El no tenía ninguna novia.

- No me digas que ya te has olvidado de tu pequeña amiga lectora, con la cual compartes muchos gustos literarios- Se rió con picardía, al ver que los ojos de Byakuya se ampliaban al darse cuenta a quien se refería.

- Es verdad, hace rato que no pasa por aquí- Comentó distraídamente, mas para sí mismo que para Kyouraku.

- ¡Jah! No negaste que fuera tu novia- Bromeó divertido, recibiendo solo una mirada amenazante de respuesta- Tal vez ande ocupada, ya aparecerá- Tomó unos libros- Me voy a guardar estos mejor.

Sin Kyouraku para molestarlo, Byakuya se permitió pensar un poco en la chica que su amigo había traído a colación. La jovencita que Kyouraku describía como su "noviecita" era una joven de no más de 17 años que venía de vez en cuando a leer un libro a la biblioteca, por lo general cuando empezaba con uno no se iba hasta que lo terminaba y si era muy largo al día siguiente se presentaba a primera hora para terminarlo. Por sus vestimentas harapientas Byakuya dedujo que debía de tratarse de una muchacha con pocos recursos y que en parte el establecimiento también debía de servir de refugio del frío.

A simple vista la chica no parecía ser la gran cosa, pero a Byakuya le agradaba, no era molesta como otros visitantes, siempre callada y bien comportada. La concentración y pasión que denotaba en sus ojos al leer un libro era algo que Byakuya apreciaba y respetaba mucho, porque él sentía a misma pasión al realizar tan ancestral y, desde su punto de vista, sagrada actividad. Más de una vez le había pedido que le sugiriera algún libro y siempre que él le daba algún título, ella religiosamente lo tomaba del estante, lo leía y al terminarlo se acercaba hasta el mostrador y con los ojos brillando de emoción le daba las gracias y hasta a veces agregaba que le había gustado mucho, aunque su mismo rostro había delatado su gusto por el libro elegido, él simplemente asentía en cada ocasión. La primera vez lo había sorprendido gratamente, por lo general la gente llegaba segura de lo que buscaba, venía por la sugerencia de algún amigo o familiar o incluso buscaba por su propia cuenta, excepto cuando no recordaban el titulo y él tenía que hacer magia para averiguar de qué libro se trataba con los pocos indicios que le daban de la trama. Byakuya había pensado que sus sugerencias tal vez no fuese de su agrado sin embargo lo había sorprendido nuevamente al darse cuenta que ambos tenían gustos similares cuando de literatura se trataba.

Kyouraku mas de una vez le había insistido que la invite a salir y descubriera si tenían más cosas en común, a lo que Byakuya siempre había respondido con un gruñido. No era que le desagradara la joven, para él era muy hermosa, era algo inusual para ser rusa por su corta estatura y cabello oscuro y muy corto, pero tenía un encanto personal y sus ojos eran simplemente espectaculares un azul violetacio que alucinaban con su color tan inusual y con la intensidad que brillaban. Byakuya sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, se había quedado embobado pensando en la desconocida de la biblioteca porque eso era, solo la había visto unas cuantas veces y no habían hablado más que en esas extrañas veces en que ella se acercaba a su mostrador a agradecerle… no más. No, él no podía pensar en establecer una relación con nadie, sus actividades clandestinas implicaban un gran peligro y no quería involucrar a nadie más en sus problemas, por más que se viera extraño que un joven de 22 años no estableciera ningún tipo de relación con una mujer siendo la edad ideal para hacerlo.

* * *

Rukia recorría las calles con una sonrisa rezagante en su rostro, el dinero le había alcanzado para comprarse unas botas y un saco con los cuales sobrellevar el frío e incluso le habían sobrado unos rublos y copecas para comer durante unos días. Sentía que de apoco iba remontando después de su desagradable sorpresa al encontrarse con que los parientes de Ichigo se quedarían por una temporada. Ella quería mucho a la familia de Ichigo y no le molestaba vivir en dulce montón con ellos pero había un grave problema, el tío de Ichigo, Kaien Shiba, y antes de tener que compartir habitación con él prefería morir de frio afuera. No quería experimentar otra vez el dolor que había sentido tres años antes.

Despejó su cabeza del tema antes de que la llevaran a malos recuerdos, no quería arruinar su buen humor. Estaba tan contenta por su nuevo abrigo y el dinero suficiente para comer por unos días e incluso darle un poco a Hanatarou, que se sentía con ganas de hacer una actividad diferente y todo. Tenía deseos de leer un poco, una de las mejores cosas que le había enseñado su padre. Le había enseñado a leer pese a su estado económico porque tenía la ferviente idea de que la información era poder y en la "era del papel" sin saber leer no se podía obtener información. A veces era difícil para una chica como ella realizar una actividad como leer cuando tenía que estar constantemente preocupándose por su supervivencia, sin embargo a veces encontraba sus momentos para hacerlo en la biblioteca pública. Cuando leía por un momento se olvidaba de sus problemas, se olvidaba quien era, lo dura que era su vida, y viajaba a otros vidas, otros mundos, se perdida en lo apasionantes de las historias, se identificaba con algunos personajes, vivía con ellos, y en esos momentos, Rukia se sentía relajada y sobretodo feliz.

Por eso hoy, había decidido aprovechar su bien estar temporal para leer un poco, además de que la biblioteca no solo le brindaba un entretenimiento que la hacía muy feliz sino que también le brindaba su amparo en día muy fríos.

"Sin contar al super sexy bibliotecario que te endulza un poco la mirada" Comentó una voz en el fondo de su cabeza. Rukia se sonrojo fuertemente por su "pervertido" pensamiento, no podía negar que el muchacho de la biblioteca le atraía aunque sea un poquito, pero como para no gustarle, él era el tipo de chico que cualquier mujer podría tener un flechazo con solo verlo. Alto, delgado, bien vestido, rasgos delicados pero muy masculinos y una mirada cautivadora, parecía que fuera capaz de mirar a través de uno con esos ojos grises. En conclusión, todo en el lucia impecable, incluso su cabello, aunque no podía decir lo mismo de su actitud ya que apenas lo conocía, bueno en realidad apenas hablaba, y por lo poco que lo había visto interactuar con los demás parecía ser muy serio e indiferente.

"Aunque tiene una voz que hace que te derritas de solo escucharlo… ¿¡En qué demonios estoy pensando!?" Suspiró profundamente, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era otro amor platónica fallido. "¡Basta! Solo iré a la biblioteca a tener una agradable tarde de lectura, sin preocupaciones y sin distracciones" Se reafirmó a ella misma mientras que dirigía su rumbo a la biblioteca pública.

* * *

- ¿Quieres que acomode esos libros por ti?

Byakuya se detuvo en el segundo escalón de la escalera del estante y voltio a mirar a su compañero de trabajo. Lo miró fijamente, con los ojos casi como rejillas, desconfiaba de ese inusual ofrecimiento, mas viniendo del hombre que era capaz de permanecer tirado en la plaza dormitando toda una tarde en clima templado.

- ¿Qué quieres, Kyouraku?- Preguntó sin vueltas.

- ¿Por qué piensas que….- Se quedó callado al ver la expresión descreída de su amigo- Está bien, está bien, venía a….informarte algo.

- ¿Informarme?- Preguntó levantando una ceja, pero manteniendo su expresión imperturbable- Algo me dice que no me va a gustar- Murmuró eso ultimo.

- Bueno, es que...je, je, je- Se rascó la cabeza nervioso por la posible reacción del hombre frente suyo- Ayer hablé con Nanao y lucía tan enojada que parecía no perdonarme no importaba el medio posible…

- Ve al punto- Lo interrumpió, empezando a sentirse algo irritado.

Tomó aire- Me voy de vacaciones con Nanao toda la temporada de invierno- Soltó finalmente.

Byakuya lo miró incrédulo- ¿Toda una temporada?- Preguntó con una suavidad que si no fuera por la leve expresión de enojo en su rostro no habría notado la molestia del muchacho.

- Si, en Grecia…- Agregó en tono agudo, esperando los gritos, pero no llegaron sino una cascada de libros en su cabeza- ¡Auch!

Cuando Kyouraku se repuso segundos después del ataque, vio que Byakuya ya estaba volviendo al mostrador.

- ¡Byakuya!- Lo llamó sintiéndose algo mal por darle tremenda noticia y lo peor es que todavía había mas- ¡Me voy mañana!

El bibliotecario nuevamente se detuvo, se voltio lentamente y le dedicó una mirada mortal, que hizo estremecer al mayor que incluso siendo veterano de guerra sintió miedo por su mirada.

- Si vas a dejarme a cargo de esta biblioteca durante más de tres meses, por lo menos ordena esos- Le dijo en una letal calma.

- Piensa el lado positivo, no voy a dormir más en la biblioteca- Le dedicó una sonrisa brillante, que al instante Byakuya aplaco con otra mirada que mata- Mejor voy a ordenar.

Y junto los libros del suelo con una increíble velocidad, mientras que pelinegro volvía al mostrador pensando cómo demonios se haría cargo de biblioteca él solo durante tanto tiempo.

* * *

Al entrar al lugar, Rukia dirigió una rápida mirada al mostrador, para sorpresa de Rukia el muchacho de la biblioteca no leía un libro como era usual sino que la mirada fijamente. La chica se sonrojó tontamente como doncella de novela rosa y a paso rápido se ocultó detrás de los estantes para buscar un libro y por qué no evitar al bibliotecario guapo, cuyo nombre desconocía incluso.

Byakuya se sorprendió al ver a la pequeña lectora entrar por la puerta, lo distrajo brevemente de su reflexión acerca del asunto con Kyouraku, "Por no llamar plan de asesinato" Pensó con malicia. La observó como asaba por su mostrador a paso rápido, casi se veía nerviosa, "¿Le ocurrirá algo?" Se preguntó ante su actitud sospechosa "se decidió a aparecer justo cuando hablamos de ella con Kyouraku esta mañana…que agradable coincidencia" Se mantuvo serio, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Y no se equivocó con su corazonada, ya que a la media hora un grupo de hombres entro a la biblioteca a paso violento, sin ni si quiera prestar atención a los demás o lo ruidoso de sus zapatos, simplemente se adentraron en la zona de libros con una actitud como si se trataran de los dueños de la biblioteca. El ceño de Byakuya se frunció "¿Qué hace aquí la pandilla de Jaggerjack?" Se preguntó al perderlos de vista "Dudo que vengan a culturizarse un poco". Grimmjow Jaggerjack y sus secuaces, o paracitos como Byakuya los había repodado, era un grupo de bandidos que robaban de forma abrupta y poco disimulada tan solo por el gusto de hacerlo, ya que todos provenían de familia influyentes… esa también era la razón por la cual siempre había salidos limpios de todo arresto. Era un grupo de matones que eran felices de golpear gente indefensa y sacar dinero hasta a un ciego indigentes, verlos solo implicaba que habría problemas.

* * *

Rukia se encontraba tranquilamente en la sección de teatro buscando alguna comedia con la cual divertirse un rato y si le gustaba incluso tal vez la pudiera compartir luego con sus amigos. Estaba decidiéndose entre Plauton y Lope de Vega cuando una mano la tomó del hombro con gran fuerza la dio vuelta para luego estrellarla contra los estantes, haciendo vibrar levemente el gran mueble. Un pisca de temor paso por sus cuerpo, hasta que vio al hombre de amenazadora sonrisa, ojos turquesa intenso y levemente maquillados y pelo de igual color alborotados hacia delante apropósito para enfatizar su imagen de chico malo, el miedo paso a ser fastidio.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres Grimmjow?- Le preguntó con evidente enojo.

Ella conocía a Grimmjow hacía tiempo ya, incluso antes de que se convirtiera en un conocido bandido, cuando solo era un amateur y todos sus asaltos terminaban con el dueño echándolo de local a escobazos. Una vez Rukia le había quitado su billetera como escarmiento por actuar como un verdadero patán y desde entonces el pandillero le había tomado rencor, en más de una vez la había interceptado para quitarle dinero o presionarle durante algún "trabajo" para que terminara tras la rejas. Pero en cada una de esas ocasiones Rukia lo había hecho quedar como un novato. Ella sabía que por ás fuerte, rebelde y acompañantes que tuviera no podía superar su experiencia en la calle, "Un idiota que nació en cuna de oro nunca me va a vencer, nunca obtendrás un centavo de mi Grimmjow" Le había dicho una vez desde el tejado de una fabrica en uno de sus tantos escapes exitosos, y así había sido… hasta ahora.

- Tan insolente como siempre, querida Rukia- Se burló con el ceño fruncido pese a la gran sonrisa que lo acompañaba.

Rukia hizo un gesto con las manos- Sabes, podrías robar un cepillo dental de vez en cuando, no te vendría mal.

La chica rió triunfante al escuchar su rugido de enojo ante su comentario. Los seguidores de Grimmjow comenzaron a quejarse y reclamarle su falta de respeto hacia su líder, pero Rukia los ignoró olímpicamente incluso su líder lo hizo, estaba demasiado concentrado en su rival.

- Cuida tu lengua, Rukia, hoy no está el naranjita para cuidarte- Siseó Grimmjow, fortaleciendo su agarre sobre sus hombros- Por cierto, todavía le debo una paliza a ese.

Rukia se rió levemente, ignorando la advertencia del hombre "No puede ser más rencoroso" Pensó divertida. En una ocasión Rukia iba a visitar a Ichigo, cuando se demoró al tener que enfrentarse en otros de esos conflictos callejeros con Grimmjow, el muchacho se había preocupado por su amiga por lo cual la fue a buscar, cuando vio al bandido acercarse amenazante a su amiga fue directo a golpearlo por puro reflejo. La sonrisa de Rukia se ensancho al recordar el moretón que le vio al caminar por la calle al día siguiente.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó, cada vez mas furioso.

- Vamos Grimmjow, ya sabes que conmigo tu teatro de chico rudo no funciona- Lo miró desafiante- Dime a que viniste y ya.

Lanzó un quejido- Te vi saliendo de lo de Urahara, se que estas dulce, así que mejor ve entregándome el dinero.

- Lo gaste en este abrigo- Le respondió con total calma.

- ¡No mientas se que te queda algo!- Su tono se empezó a escuchar por toda la biblioteca, lo que puso en alerta a los dos empleados de ella- ¡No me hagas molerte a palos!

- Inténtalo- Lo retó, su sonrisa nunca dejo sus labios.

Harto de las burlas, Grimmjow levantó su puño listo para propinarle terrible golpe, que sin duda dejaría a cualquiera noqueado considerando los fuertes músculos que tenía en todo el cuerpo, sin embargo la rodilla de Rukia fue más rápida. Su puño se dirigió a su adolorida entrepierna y antes de darle la oportunidad de reaccionar a los otros, Rukia los empujo con el cuerpo a todos contra el otro estante que con el impacto de tantos hombres de gran tamaño cayó irremediablemente contra los otros estantes provocando una reacción en cadena. Rukia hizo una mueca ante el desastre que había provocado, pero no pudo pensar mucho mas, porque un grito de Grimmjow la puso nuevamente alerta.

- ¡No se queden parados ahí como si nada! ¡Agárrenla!- Gritó aun adolorido y con mas ira que nunca.

La menuda chica se largo a correr por la laberíntica y enorme biblioteca con los matones pisándole los talones.

* * *

El pánico se sembró en la biblioteca tras la caída de toda una fila de enormes estanterías. La poca gente que había leyendo en el lobby dejaron su actividad al instante y se fueron corriendo ante un posible ataque militar.

- ¡Kyouraku, ve a cerrar la biblioteca!- Le lanzó las llaves de la puerta delantera mientras se dirigía hacia donde había ocurrido el derrumbamiento- ¡Vendré en breve!

- ¡Byakuya!- Lo llamó inútilmente ya que el muchacho ya había pasado la gran caída de estantes, dirigiéndose a rumbo desconocido.

Se encogió de hombros y sin más se dispuso a cumplir con la orden de su compañero.

"De capitán consagrado, a recibir órdenes de un chico de 22 años, ¡Las vueltas que da la vida!" Pensó divertido, mientras se aseguraba que no quedara nadie en el lugar.

* * *

Rukia corría y corría, pero cada vez se estaba cansando mas y estaba más perdida, no conocía esa parte de la biblioteca, "Por lo menos es seguro que ellos tampoco conocen la biblioteca" Pensó con picardía para aligerar la tensión del momento, esta vez sí que estaba en problemas, no sabía cómo escaparía de la ira de Grimmjow esta vez.

En eso algo le tomó de la mano y la empujó, la muchacha casi se llevó el susto de su vida al ver que un extraño la arrastraba por los pasillos de la biblioteca. Cuando salió de su estupor, trató de liberarse del agarre del extraño, empezó a desesperarse cuando vio que sus intentos eran inútiles.

- ¡Suéltame!- Gritó todavía tratando de librarse del agarre- ¿Qué haces?

- Salvando tu trasero- Dijo el hombre con voz profunda y voltio a verla, con una mirada en reprimenda- Deja de mover tanto la mano y corre más rápido.

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron como platos, al reconocer al chico de la biblioteca, sin duda fue una sorpresa para Rukia, era la última persona que se imagino ayudándola en una persecución.

- ¡Ven aquí bastarda!- Gritaba a pocos metros Grimmjow.

- Vamos a cambiar de ruta, distráelo con algo- Le indicó, soltándole la mano para darle más libertad de movimiento.

Rukia asintió, a pesar de que no la podía ver, tomó un gordo libro en medio de la corrida. Observó el libro en sus manos, se trataba del Don Quijote de la Mancha, un libro que le había fascinado.

- Lo siento mucho- Susurró al libro y sin más se lo tiró a su agresor- ¡Aquí tienes a todo un caballero, Grimmjow, seguro que se llevaran muy bien!

El libro pesado libro se estampó en su cara, dándoles algo de ventaja. Rukia siguió a Byakuya hasta una puerta trasera, la cual tardo un poco en abrir ya que estaba cerrada con llave. Si Rukia pensó no podía tener más sorpresas en el día, se equivoco, ya que el joven la tomó de la cintura, cargándola en su hombro, y al atravesar la puerta en lugar de bajar por los escalones salto la baranda para caer directamente en la nieve.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Le preguntó mientras la dejaba en el suelo nuevamente.

- Esas escaleras siempre están resbalosas- Contestó con simpleza y Rukia no tardo en ver a qué se refería, a que a los pocos segundos Grimmjow y sus matones estaban rodando por las escaleras al resbalar con el hielo que la cubría - Mejor nos vamos antes de que se levanten de vuelta- La tomó de la mano nuevamente corrieron hasta un parque no muy lejos de allí.

* * *

Seguro de que ya nadie los seguía, Byakuya se detuvo y le dio la cara a Rukia, quien lo miró con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo de mejillas. Él no recordaba la última vez que había hecho algo tan precipitado, cuando los estantes cayeron no le costó trabajo asociar la actitud de la chica con la presencia de Grimmjow.

- Muchas gracias por ayudarme- Su estomago sonó- Creo que mejor me voy a conseguir algo para comer.

El chico se puso frente a ella bloqueándole el paso- No tan rápido, tu y yo tenemos que hablar.

- ¿De qué? ¿Acaso quieres dinero por ayudarme o algo así?- Preguntó extrañada con una ceja levantada.

Bufó ofendido por la conclusión de la menuda joven- No, me estoy refiriendo al tremendo desastre que su problema con Jaggerjack dejo en mi biblioteca- Aclaró algo frío, tratando de controlar sus emociones ante el evidente problema que se le venía encima. La biblioteca era un desastre y su compañero de trabajo se iba mañana durante toda una temporada, Byakuya no tenía idea de cómo arreglaría todo eso para antes de que viniera el inspector.

- Lo siento por eso, pero no fue mi culpa, ese bastardo me iba a dejar plana como hoja de libro- Respondió algo apenada.

- Mi cabeza está en riesgo por eso- Los nervios se empezaban a hacer notar en la leve irritación en su rostro.

- Lo siento por ti, pero ¿qué quieres que haga yo?- Lo miró desconfiada, empezaba a sospechar por donde iba la conversación.

- Compénsalo, trabaja conmigo en la biblioteca hasta que me pagues los daños- Pese a que Byakuya lo dijo con total seriedad, Rukia se largo a reír.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, es broma, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó conteniendo la risa, pero al ver la expresión y el tono que había empleado, su sonrisa decayó- ¿¡Que!? ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Ya te dije que yo no tuve la culpa!- Exclamó indignada.

- En parte lo fue y te salve de que te atraparan, por lo tanto me debes un favor- Byakuya estaba utilizando todos sus recursos por conseguir algo de ayuda en su trabajo y evitar quedar desempleado por el reciente incidente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que trabajar?- Preguntó aun escéptica a la idea.

- Una temporada y luego eres libre de hacer lo que se te plazca- De a poco sentía que iba ganando esa partida.

- Sin paga ¿no?- Dijo mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

- Si así fuera no me estarías reponiendo nada, yo soy quien se va a hacer cargo de esos arreglos, que no son nada baratos- Le dijo algo molesto- No desbordo de dinero.

- ¡Mucho menos yo!, ¡Vivo en la calle! ¡¿Cómo pretendes que consiga alimento si tengo que trabajar todo el día contigo?!- Gritó con enojo, revelando lo que Byakuya ya sospechaba por su propia cuanta.

La chica vivía en la calle y seguramente vivía de la comida que dejaba los restaurantes o de robar en el mercado cuando los comerciantes no miraban y probablemente su cada no eran más que unas mantas en el sueño. Byakuya evaluó la situación, no podía obligar a una persona que no tenía nada a trabajar sin paga, pero si obtenía algo de ayuda había altas posibilidades de que él también terminará en la calle. Pedirle a Kyouraku que se quedara era una opción poco probable, con su relación pendiendo de un hilo, probablemente preferiría perder el trabajo antes de cancelar su viaje, después de todo su trabajo en la biblioteca era tan solo por un favor a un viejo amigo suyo, a él le sobraba para vivir con su sueldo por los servicios prestados en sus años de juventud en la milicia. "Tú eres una persona muy capaz, dudo que te despidan porque me vaya un tiempito, se que arreglaras este embrollo pronto" Casi podía imaginarse a Kyouraku diciéndole eso con una sonrisa boba en el rostro. Las ideas se le acaban y tiempos desesperados, requerían medidas desesperadas "Se que me arrepentiré de esto después" Se dijo algo frustrado.

- Vive conmigo, hasta que termines de pagarme- Le dijo con todo firme, mirándola directo a los ojos- Así no tendrás que preocuparte por conseguir comida y un refugio por las noches.

Rukia quedo tan atónita con la propuesta, que le llevo trabajo procesarla y aun mas responder a ella.

- ¿No serás uno de esos pervertidos que se llevan jóvenes e inocentes mujeres como yo?- Dijo entre un tono serio un tono dramático actuado.

- Me ves cara de pervertido- Le preguntó en un tono tan frío y sarcástico que Rukia estuvo tentada a reírse de su propia travesura, en sus ojos podía denotar que estaba algo ofendido por el comentario- Créeme que lo último que se me ocurría es hacerte algo parecido- Cerró los ojos con fastidio, tratando de tomar control en sus emociones otra vez.

- ¿Y por qué debería confiar en ti?- Preguntó aun desconfiada, por más que tuviera que trabajar la oferta de pasar toda una temporada en un cálido lugar donde comer y dormir y sin tener que robar sonaba demasiado buena para ser verdad.

- ¿Quieres que hagamos un pacto de sangre?- Preguntó irónico- Soy una persona de palabra y creo que otro en mi lugar ya te estaría llevando a la sede policial.

Rukia suspiro derrotada, tenía un punto y en el fondo de su corazón sentía que podía confiar en las palabras del bibliotecario, sin embargo su cerebro insistía en que su experiencia ya le había enseñado a no confiar en nadie y menos en un desconocido. Al ver que la chica no contestaba, Byakuya tomó la palabra.

- Bien, escucha…- La miró fijamente- Piénsalo y dame una respuesta mañana mismo, si no te apareces y yo llego a perder mi trabajo juro que te buscare a ti y a Jaggerjack por cielo y mar, y les hare la vida imposible- Advirtió tan frío como los inviernos de allí

Y sin más se dirigió a nueva cuenta a la biblioteca, dejando a la chica sin palabras "¿Se está yendo, me está dando la oportunidad para pensar, para escapar? " Se preguntó atónita y se quedo inmóvil por un rato más. Rukia no sabía si el hombre era demasiado estúpido, demasiado inteligente o… "Me está dando un voto de confianza, espera que yo vuelva con una respuesta" Dedujo aun mas impresionada, la idea de aceptar su propuesta se estaba afianzando cada vez más en su cabeza.

* * *

Kyouraku miró con algo de culpa al joven mientras lo ayudaba a juntar los libros del piso en pilas. Desde que había vuelto de su extraña salida repentina no había hecho más que juntar libros en silencio, se veía pensativo y había un claro deje de preocupación en sus ojos. "¡¿Cómo no va a estar preocupado, el chico esta en un embrollo y yo lo dejo solo?!" Se dijo con pesar.

- Byakuya, yo lo lamento, de verdad si las cosas no estuvieran tan mal con Nanao yo….- Intentó de explicar pero fue interrumpido.

- Está bien, Kyouraku, no es tu culpa…no es la culpa de nadie, ve tranquilo que podré hacerlo solo- Le aseguró con el mismo tono frío y serio de siempre, pero Kyouraku sabia mas, por más que tratará de disimularlo Byakuya sabía en la mala posición en la que se encontraba.

Hubo otro incomodo silencio

- ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar a Nanao con las maletas mientras cierro este lugar?- Le sugirió levantándose de su posición en cuclillas.

- Oye, tengo que ayudarte con esto, por lo menos el poco rato que me queda- Le dijo con una mano en pecho, como si jurara que sus intenciones eran las mejores.

- Te lo agradezco Kyouraku, pero yo ya estoy muy cansado y tu también- Le tocó el hombre, en un gesto conciliador- Está bien, ve tranquilo, pero recuerda pasar por aquí a saludarme antes de que te vayas.

- Ufff, no se puede discutir contigo verdad- Le devolvió el gesto dándole unas palmadas en su espalda- Pasaré mañana para despedirte.

Byakuya hizo un gesto de ademan y sin decir más Kyouraku tomó todas sus pertenencias personales y se fue por la puerta. En cuanto se marcho, Byakuya se destenso un poco, ahora que estaba solo no necesitaba retener sus emociones. Estaba muy preocupado, Kyouraku ya no volvería hasta dentro de tres meses y ya no tenía tantas esperanzas de que la joven lectora aceptara su oferta. "Si llego a perder mi empleo, juro por dios que descargare toda mi ira sobre Jaggerjack" Pensó juntando los puños con fuerza. Si bien había amenazado con ir tras ella también, Byakuya sabía en el fondo que él sería incapaz de hacerle daño a una mujer y menos de las condiciones en que vivía esa muchacha, iba en contra de todas sus concepciones. La amenaza no había sido más que un truco para presionarla y que aceptara su descabellada propuesta.

Un punzante dolor se empezó a hacer presente en su cabeza y Byakuya decidió que ya era momento para descansar, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era no poder dormir en la noche por el dolor de cabeza que le producía tanta presión. "Mejor cierro esto, me voy a dormir y mañana pienso que será de mi vida" Se dijo mientras se masajeaba la sien. Sin más, tomó su mochila se la colgó a su hombro, las llaves de la biblioteca y al abrir la puerta fue él quien se llevo una sorpresa.

Con brazos cruzados y cara de pocos amigos, se encontraba la chica que había rescatado esa misma tarde de las garras de Grimmjow. Byakuya permaneció callado, esperando a que ella le dijera lo que vino a decirle.

- Ufff, está bien, acepto tu loca idea de vivir contigo y trabajar para saldar mi deuda- Su tono sonaba molesto, pero la leve sonrisa en su rostro delataba que la idea no le resultaba tan desagradable como ella la hacía sonar- Así que… ¿cerramos trato, Ehhh chico de la biblioteca?

- Byakuya- Aclaró mientras se acercaba a ella lo suficiente para estrellar su mano.

Tomó su mano con fuera- Rukia y creo que seré tu empleada y compañera de cuarto por el resto de la temporada.

- Si de hecho lo serás- Respondió en voz monótona.

"Sé que me arrepentiré de esta locura luego" Tuvieron el mismo pensamiento los dos a la vez.

* * *

**Y aquí empiezan los problemas, no es muy recomendable poner en el mismo departamento dos personas con carácter fuerte xD, pero bueno eso es lo que le da emoción xD.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y no les haya aburrido tanto xD. Este capitulo no me concentre tanto en algunos aspectos sociales como los anteriores, pero es que me focalice en este encuentro en particular y bueno en lo que derivo después que es muy importante para el desarrollo de la trama xD je, je, je. El próximo capitulo se viene cosas un tanto divertidas y bastante impactantes para el fic, así que si algo les interesa pueden quedarse a ver como sigue xD. De a poquito se van revelando personajes nuevos y datos curiosos sobre ellos, si bien los protagonistas son Byakuya y Rukia los otros personajes son muy importantes todos van a ocupar un rol importante en esta historia.**

**Un par de aclaraciones boludas antes de terminar.**

**El rublo y la copeca son la moneda rusa (el rublo vale 100 veces mas que al copeca), si bien parece poco 8 rublos, para la época era mucho xD.**

**India era colonia inglesa en ese momento y los cepillos de dientes existían hace rato xD.**

**Lope de Vega era un escritor español del Siglo de Oro, de la época del Barroco, muy reconocido por su obra literaria principalmente en la poesía y el teatro. Sus tragicomedias son considerados verdaderos clásicos. **

**Plauton un dramaturgo del imperio Romano que escribió muchas comedias bien divertidas, fue uno de los mas reconocidos ahora y en su momento.**

**Don Quijote de la Mancha (cuyo nombre original es mucho mas largo xD) es un libraco, que de seguro deben de conocer xD por su importancia en a historia de la literatura, que esta compuesto por dos partes que abarcan aproximadamente 1000 hojas cada una. Escrito por Miguel Cervantes que también es un autor español del Barroco.**

**El título lo saque de una canción de Keane, "Sunshine". La letra tal vez no pegue tanto con el capitulo como las anteriores, pero tiene un poco que ver xD Como siempre se las recomiendo, porque es muy linda xD**

**No los molesto más, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos vemos en el capitulo IV ;D**


	4. White Shadows

**Ha sido un largo rato desde el último capitulo, pero es que estuve muy perezosa para escribir después de las vacaciones, estoy feliz de haber recuperado el ritmo en estos últimos días sino seguirían esperando xD je, je, je.**

**Afortunadamente para ustedes, hoy ya estoy algo cansada y dejaré de lado mi parloteo habitual xD.**

**Solo agradezco a todos los que hayan leído y siguen leyendo mi Fic y especialmente a Reila Schiffer y Rukia Nee-Cha por seguir alentándome con su reviews xD.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi, Sis, por la el dibujo que hizo del capitulo anterior, te quiero loca xD.**

**- Dialogos**

**"" Pensamientos**

_**Itálica **_**Sueños**

**La historia original y personajes les pertenecen a Tite Kubo (aunque me encantaría tener los derechos de los Kuchikis ;_; en especial Byakuya), solo hago esto por diversión y sin fines lucrativos xD**

* * *

**Capitulo IV: White Shadows.**

En la biblioteca pública rezongaba un constante martilleo, el silencio sagrado del recinto era perturbado por sonido de la herramienta contra la madera y de vez en cuanto uno que otro insulto.

- La puu….- Se quejó una voz femenina, nuevamente, mientras se chupaba el dedo adolorido.

Ese último insulto estuvo acompañado por un gruñido silencioso a tan solo unos pasos de donde la chica se encontraba. Era tal el eco que se producía en el lugar, que pese a la distancia, la muchacha fue capaz de percibir la queja del hombre que ordenaba libros silencioso, a unos cuantos metros de ella.

- ¿Se puede saber cuál es tu problema ahora?- Preguntó Rukia molesta, mirando fijamente al bibliotecario.

Byakuya suspiró cansado y se voltio a mirarla sin expresión- ¿Tienes que ser tan ruidosa para trabajar?

- ¿Y tú tienes que ser tan pretensioso?- Se lo quedando mirando unos segundos, hasta que él giró para seguir con su trabajo ignorando olímpicamente a la muchacha. Ese acto, solo incremento su enojo y sus quejas- ¡Por lo menos contéstame lo que te pregunto!

La miró reiteradamente- Tu pregunta fue retórica, no tengo obligación de responderla- Cerró los ojos tratando de contenerse, esa chica tenía la aparente habilidad de hacerle perder los estribos con facilidad.

- ¡No me vengas con tus respuestas inteligentes! No me habré educado, pero no soy tonta tampoco- Apretó con fuerza el martillo y pensó por unos segundos como hacerlo enojar- Para el caso tu pregunta también era retórica, no necesitaba responderte.

- Pero lo hiciste- Entornó los ojos- Problema tuyo.

- Waaa, eres imposible- Gruñó Rukia, dándose la vuelta para seguir reparando uno de los tantos estantes, que se rompió en su conflicto con Grimmjow.

Cada uno prosiguió con su actividad y todo se sumergió en un sórdido silencio, extrañado de que la chica no emitiera más sonidos de dolor y frustración al errar con la instrumento, disimuladamente, Byakuya la espió por el rabillo del ojo. La vio dar unos cuantos golpes certeros al clavo, cuando uno terminó en su pulga repetidamente, pero en vez de dar un grito de protesta se mordía el labio con fuerza conteniendo las ganas de quejarse. El joven no sabía si lo hacía por orgullo o para evitar un nuevo conflicto entre ellos, si algo había aprendido en las pocas horas que habían convivido juntos era que era tan orgullosa y testaruda como él, se negaba a perder cualquier conflicto que surgiera entre ellos.

- No te golpearías, si no sostuvieras los clavos todo el tiempo- Comentó de forma casual, en una forma extraña de darle una ayuda.

- Si no sostuviera los clavos todo el tiempo, quedarían todos chuecos- Bufó molesta, si bien el comentario no había sido ofensivo, su mal humor no ayudaba a mantener una conversación amena con él.

- ¡No se puede tratar contigo!- Subió su tono de voz sorprendiendo a Rukia y a él mismo.

Pasada la sorpresa, Rukia inhaló con fuerza para contestarle, cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando entrar a un Kyouraku danzante de felicidad.

- ¡Buenos días, Byakuya! ¿Cómo te va con….- Lo saludó jovial, mientras se iba acercando a saltos, pero calló cuando vio a la inesperada visitante.

- ¡Oh, jovencita! ¿Qué haces por aquí?, no deberías estarlo, la biblioteca está cerrada por….- La miró con más atención, no solo se dio cuenta que se trataba de la chica con la cual burlaba a su compañero, sino que también traía consigo un martillo y algunas magulladuras en su mano que delataban el trabajo que estaba haciendo.

Miró a Byakuya muy sorprendido, los ojos abiertos como platos y volvió a fijar su mirada en Rukia, una sonrisa lobuna se formó en su rostro ante la mirada curiosa y confundida de la joven.

- ¡Vaya, vaya, Byakuya ¡Te lo tenías bien guardado, picaron!- Le dijo al bibliotecario mientras lo tomaba por el cuello y le frotaba la cabeza con fuerza.

Byakuya utilizó toda su fuerza y juventud para escaparse de la llave del mayor, y no tardo mucho en vengarse con un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo dejo mareado y adolorido.

- No es lo que te crees, viejo pervertido- Le contestó, acomodando su cabello lo mejor que pudo después del repentino ataque- Ella está respondiendo por los destrozos que hizo…- Hizo una leve pausa por la mirada de enojo que la chica la dedicó, le sorprendió que no hubiera replicado por su comentario- Será tu reemplazo hasta que vuelvas.

- ¡Ahhh, ya veo! Seguro que se la están pasando bien trabajando juntos- Comentó sonriente una vez que se recompuso del golpe.

- ¡Es una pesadilla!- Exclamaron al unísono.

El hombre los miró impresionado, tanto por el comentario como porque lo dijeran al mismo tiempo.

- Creo que empezaron con el pie izquierdo- Susurró Kyouraku, lo cual no escapó a los habidos oídos de la rusa.

- Él vive con el pie izquierdo- Miró desafiante a Byakuya, que no se quedo atrás con el juego de miradas mortales.

- No es como si tú te comportaras como una princesa precisamente- Remató en un tono de siniestra calma.

- Va a ser un calvario vivir contigo todo el invierno- Dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Lo mismo digo, querida- Siguió la conversación en un dulce e irónico tono.

- ¿¡Qué, qué!? ¿Vivir contigo?- Interrumpió Kyouraku, quien no se había perdido ni el más mínimo detalle del intercambio de esos dos.

- Va a vivir conmigo una temporada, para que pueda ayudarme en la biblioteca- Respondió con simpleza Byakuya, tratando de no dar detalles- Aunque no creo que aguante tanto tiempo- Murmuró eso último.

- Pero…- Quiso seguir preguntando Kyouraku, pero no se lo permitieron.

- La verdad es yo tampoco lo creo- Interrumpió Rukia, no perdiéndose ni una sola palabra que viniera de su boca.

Y en fija mirada rememoraron lo ocurrido la noche anterior, después de que cerraran el trato entre los dos.

...

FlashBack:

No pronunciaron ni una sola palabra en todo el camino al departamento de Byakuya, todo resultaba muy surrealista para ellos. Rukia iba mirando los alrededores atentamente, como tratando de memorizarlos, "Tengo que tener una ruta de escape segura por si hacer algún movimiento raro" Pensó mientras inspeccionaba por billonésima vez al callado joven "¿En qué estará pensando?" Se preguntó al ver su mirada perdida en el camino.

"¿Cómo le digo a la casera que voy a vivir con alguien más por un tiempo?" Se dijo mientras pensaba en su casera, a simple vista parecía ser la persona más dulce y razonable del mundo, pero quien la conociera sabía que una mala noticia para ella significaba, como mínimo, una patada a la calle acompañada por su mejor cara de psicótica. Y, ciertamente, un nuevo inquilino viviendo en su mismo departamento, era un gasto extra de alimentos que brindaba la casa por la misma cuota de alquiler.

Detuvo su tren de pensamientos al llegar a la puerta del edificio, el muchacho permaneció parado frente a la puerta, pensando como pasar el cuarto de su casera en el primer piso sin ser vistos. Rukia se cruzó de brazos impaciente, ya estaba actuando extraño, y el frío y el hambre no ayudaban a su paciencia.

- ¿Vamos a entrar o no?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Estoy pensando como pasar sin que te vea la casera- Respondió en un susurro exasperado, ya bastante tenía con su propio mal humor como para también aguantar el de la chica.

- ¿Cuál es el problema con que me vea?- Continuó la conversación, ofendida por el comentario.

- Que ella está loca por el dinero y de la cabeza, y no se va a tomar bien que tenga que pagar por el plato de comida- Le explicó agitando los brazos, el dolor de cabeza también estaba afectando su juicio.

- Puedo trepar por la ventana- Sugirió compresiva, sabía por Ichigo y Renji lo terribles que podían ser los caseros cuando de dinero se trataba.

- Es el tercer piso, es demasiada altura.

- Oye, no es tan….

Pero antes de que Rukia pudiera terminar con su frase, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a la figura de una alta y esbelta mujer. Byakuya nunca fue tan feliz de ver a Isane Kotetsu, aunque le costaba admitirlo la casera le inspiraba algo de temor.

- Byakuya, ¿Qué haces aquí parado en la…- La joven calló al ver a la chica que lo acompañaba- ¿Quién es ella?- Preguntó extrañada pero con una sonrisa, Byakuya era el tipo de inquilino que ni si quiera recibía la visita del cartero y era extraño pero gratificante verlo acompañado.

- Después te explico, necesito que me ayudes- Le dijo con voz suave, conocía a Isane, sabía que con buenos tratos siempre se podía contar con su ayuda.

- ¿Ayuda?- La situación se volvía cada vez más extraña.

- Si…- Hizo una pausa pensando bien lo que iba a decir- Ella es mi hermana, Rukia, por unas cuestiones familiares debe quedarse una temporada en San Petersburgo y no tiene dinero ni donde quedarse…

Rukia lo miró extrañado y estaba a punto de repicar, cuando Byakuya le dedicó una rápida mirada de complicidad, a Rukia solo le basto eso para asumir su papel.

- Por favor, señorita, no conozco a nadie más de por aquí, solo tengo a mi querido hermano- Le dijo con voz ahogada, dando una de sus mejores actuaciones, que dejo a Byakuya sorprendido.

- Oh, no, noo…- Lo interrumpió Isane- A mi madre no le gustará nada esto- Su sonrisa desfalleció y su rostro se llenó de preocupación- Te puede llegar a echar y a ti también, Byakuya.

- Lo sé, por eso necesito tu ayuda, durante el día Rukia me ayudará en la biblioteca ni sentirán su presencia, Unohana no tiene ni porque saber si quiera- Trató de convencerla, pero antes de que ella le contestará, él podía ver en su rostro la respuesta.

- Es muy arriesgado, no puedo ocultarle algo así a mi madre- Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, cada vez parecía más negada en brindarle una ayuda.

Aprovechando la distracción de la inocente joven, Rukia picó a Byakuya en la espalda para llamar su atención, él la miró con cara de pocos amigos pero ella simplemente hizo caso omiso y en puntilla de pie se acercó a su oído.

- ¡Vamos, convéncela!- Le dijo de manera apurada.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que lo haga? no soy mago- Siseó en respuesta.

- Usa tus encantos, ¿qué acaso nunca sedujiste a una chica?

- ¡Claro que lo hice!- Respondió ofendido.

- Entonces hazlo ahora- Apuntó a la chica que seguía lidiando con la culpa de no poder ayudar a los "hermanos".

- Eso sería bajo- Su ceño se frunció ante la idea de la petisa muchacha.

- Momento desesperados, medidas desesperadas, ¿Quieres ayuda con la biblioteca o no?- Levantó una ceja extrañada, su contestación moralista resultaba casi inocente, por lo menos para ella que no acostumbraba encontrarse con ese tipo de personas.

Byakuya inhaló con fuerza, tenía razón, no le quedaba otra opción, tendría que seducir a la hija de su casera. "Maldito sea Kyouraku, la biblioteca, Grimmjow y esta chica endemoniada" Maldijo mientras ponía una leve sonrisa fingida y tomaba las manos de Isane.

- Por favor, se que puedes ayudarnos- La miró directamente a los ojos y frotó sus manos de una forma tan delicada que llevo a la joven a las nubes- No conozco persona más habilidosa e inteligente que tu, no podría pedirle este favor a nadie más, Isane.

Eso había sido todo, la forma en que su grave y profunda voz había pronunciado su nombre lentamente había derribado las ultimas de sus defensas.

- De acuerdo, los ayudaré…pero aun no sé cómo hare para llevarles la comida a ambos- Respondió con un fuerte sonrojo.

- Sé que se te ocurrirá algo- La apuró- Ahora ayúdanos a entrar sin ser vistos.

- Les abriré por la puerta de atrás- Sacó un manojo de llave de su bolsillo e hizo un gesto para que la siguieran.

Ellos simplemente asintieron y dieron la vuelta por un callejón para entrar por la puerta de atrás que daba directo a las escaleras. Una vez que entraron todos, Isane cerró la puerta nuevamente con llave y la quitó del llavero donde llevaba todas las demás.

- Ten, le diré a mi madre que la perdí, así pueden salir sin problema por aquí- Le entregó la llave a Byakuya- Es lo mejor que puedo hacer por el momento.

- Gracias, Isane- Iba a comenzar a subir las escaleras, cuando Rukia le consagró una mirada de enojo, increíblemente, aunque apenas se conocieran eran capaces de entenderse con una sola mirada.

Byakuya rodó los ojos ante el pedido silencioso de Rukia y bajo los escalones para darle un rápido beso en la mejilla a Isane. Rukia se rió levemente al ver la cara de la joven, fue una suerte que no se desmallará en el lugar. Byakuya se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención, Rukia rió más fuerte al ver la incomodidad en los ojos de su compañero. "Tal vez, no sea tan terrible" Se dijo mientras subía las escaleras con el "galán" del edificio.

...

La habitación no era la gran cosa, pero era lo suficientemente amplia como para no chocar con los muebles con cada paso que dabas y el baño, bien estrecho, estaba como en una habitación aparte, dividido por una puerta corrediza. El mobiliario no consistía más que en un sofá raido, un cama de una plaza, que lucía muy cómoda a la vista para Rukia, un escritorio con un banco diminuto y un armario adosado a la pared. "Tal vez son los pocos muebles lo que lo hace ver tan grande" Dedujo con una sonrisa, había decidido que si bien no era un palacio era más que suficiente para ella.

Byakuya no dijo nada, dejo que la chica inspeccionara el lugar y se fuera familiarizando con él. Aunque no lo demostrara se sentía algo incomodo, había vivido solo por mucho tiempo ya y visitas no tenía, por lo que no estaba acostumbrado a que otras personas vieran su espacio privado. Lo incomoda, lo hacía sentir expuesto, "Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí" Se dijo mentalmente. La vio sonreír ampliamente y mirar con cariño a su cama, leyendo sus intenciones el joven se puso frente a su vista y marco la primera regla en su hogar.

- La cama es mía, tu vas al sillón- Le aclaró con firmeza.

- Jumm, que poco caballero- Le reprochó con los brazos cruzados, aunque era casi seguro que no le cedería la cama por más que fuera una mujer.

- Agradece que tengo una manta y almohada de mas para ti está noche- Le dijo en su tono usual de voz, mientras sacaba dichos objetos de su closet.

Le entregó las cosas para dormir, ante la mirada inquisitiva de la chica- Bueno, al menos eres lo suficientemente decente como para prestarme almohada y manta para dormir- Le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, era evidente que lo estaba provocando.

Byakuya rodó los ojos ante el comentario y simplemente se fue a sentar a su escritorio para hacer de las suyas. Rukia suspiró derrotada, por más que le molestará su actitud ya no valía la pena pelear, por lo menos no esas horas de la noche, por lo que simplemente se acomodó en el sofá como pudo. No le llevó más que unos segundos quedarse dormida, no se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta que su cabeza tocó la almohada.

...

La mañana siguiente la saludó con una fuerte sacudida.

- ¿¡Qué, qué?!- Se levantó toda sobresaltada, agitando los brazos para defenderse de quien la estuviese atacando.

Después del sobresalto inicial, le llevó unos momentos ser consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Se frotó los ojos para poder enfocar mejor su vista y se encontró con su anfitrión quien cerraba los ojos irritado y se sostenía con una mano la nariz.

- Levántate, en un rato tenemos que ir a trabajar- Le dijo en tono monótono, que sonaba algo gracioso por el golpe que le había propinado por error Rukia.

- Ups, lo siento- Se tapó la boca tratando de contener la risa.

Byakuya estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando alguien tocó la puerta, él frunció el ceño.

- ¿Quién es?- Preguntó en voz alto para que lo escucharan del otro lado de la puerta, Rukia observaba expectante, después de su pequeña travesía para entrar sin ser vistos anoche, sería una lástima que la casera los haya descubierto al final.

- Soy yo, Byakuya, vengo a traerles el desayuno- Se escuchó la voz de Isane.

Byakuya soltó el aire que tenía contenido en los pulmones y fue a abrirle la puerta para darle paso a la joven posadera.

- Buenos días, Byakuya, Rukia- Los saludó con una amplia sonrisa mientras se acercaba al sofá, donde Rukia ya estaba sentada con la misma ropa de ayer (no se la había quitado para dormir), con una bandeja- He conseguido traerles un desayuno para los dos sin que mi madre lo note, si seguimos con esta suerte no creo que haya problema que te quedes una temporada, Rukia- Agregó en tono cantarín.

- ¡Muchas gracias, Isane!- Respondió Rukia emocionada, mientras miraba a las dos humeantes tazas de té y el plato de galletas de la bandeja.

Ella no estaba acostumbrada a desayunar, ya que debía racionalizar la comida lo mejor que podía. Solo comía al mediodía para mantenerse con energía el resto del día y de vez en cuando cenaba cuando el hambre no le permitía dormir. Por ello, poder disfrutar de un buen desayuno era casi como una bendición para ella. Sin más se comió una galleta mientras probaba un sorbo de su té, Isane sonrió complacida al verla comer con tanto entusiasmo.

- Gracias, Isane, realmente agradezco el esfuerzo y el riesgo al que te estás ateniendo para poder ayudarnos- El dijo con sinceridad el único hombre en la habitación.

- No es nada, soy feliz de poder ayudar- Se sonrojó levemente y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la puerta- Tengo que seguir repartiendo desayunos, nos vemos chicos.

Cerrando la puerta tras ella, los dejó nuevamente solos en el cuarto.

- Es muy gentil de ayudarnos, aun cuando implica un problema para ella- Comentó Rukia, comiéndose otra galletita de un solo mordisco.

Byakuya ignoró el comentario, tomo su té y se dirigió nuevamente a su escritorio.

- Date un baño, sin ensuciar nada, que nos vamos en unos minutos- Prácticamente le ordenó, dándole siempre la espada- Trata de verte un poco más presentable, ¿Tienes tu propio cepillo de pelo?- Miró brevemente su cabello para enfatizar su punto.

- No sé si te das cuenta, pero no traje nada conmigo anoche- Le respondió con veneno- Tengo que ir a buscar mi cosas a mi refugio.

Suspiró con molestia- Entonces solo báñate, después del trabajo iremos por tus cosas.

Rukia refunfuñó con enojo, ese hombre la hacía rabiar, pero no hizo mucho mas, estaba demasiado contenta con la idea de poder bañarse, después de llenar su estomago con un desayuno caliente, como para seguir discutiendo con él.

Fin del Flashback.

...

Kyouraku los observó mientras se dedicaba miradas de odio y sin poder contenerse mas se echo a reír.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- Se rió completamente tentado.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- Le preguntó Byakuya lo más calmo que pudo con toda esa situación.

- Ja, ja, ja, juuu, nada solo que…- Respondió, ya un poco más calmado- Me resulta adorable la forma en que se pelean, parecen dos niños.

Byakuya lo miró con mala cara, definitivamente no le gustaba su respuesta.

- ¡Vamos, Byakuya, no me mires así! ¡Si te hace ver hasta más joven y todo!- Comentó con una sonrisa brillante- Siempre tan serio y sombrío, pareces del grupo de ancianos que me encuentro en las reuniones de veteranos.

Rukia se rió con ganas por el comentario, Byakuya de verdad no actuaba como un joven de su edad. Apenas conocía a Kyouraku, pero sin duda que le caí mucho mejor que el malhumorado con el cual vivía actualmente.

- Piensa lo que quieras- Respondió ya cansado de toda la situación- Yo tengo trabajo que hacer.

Y sin más, volvió a su posición de trabajo, ignorando olímpicamente a la otras dos personas en la habitación. El ex capitán se acercó a Rukia y le regaló una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo te llamas querida?- Le preguntó gentil.

- Rukia, señor- Le respondió con la misma cordialidad.

- Puedes llamarme Kyouraku o Shunsui si prefieres, je, je- La tomó del hombre- Quieres que te ayude con esos estantes antes de que me tenga que ir.

- Claro, se…Kyouraku, de verdad me vendría bien una ayuda con esos malditos clavos- Respondió sin pensarlo un solo momento.

* * *

Grimmjow Jaggerjack caminaba de un lado a otro en la entrada de su casa, miraba cada tanto hacia la ventana del segundo piso, donde su madre le peinaba el cabello a su hermana menor. Estaba nervioso, furioso y se estaba quedando sin ideas, los golpes que se había dado el día anterior parecían minúsculos a comparación de su preocupación.

Hacia unos cuantos años, cuando aún era un niño, su padre había muerto, más bien asesinado por un policía que había apuntado mal su arma durante una persecución, hiriendo de muerte a un inocente peatón. Grimmjow no había sido el mismo desde entonces, su ídolo, su modelo a seguir había muerto en manos de la autoridad, desde entonces todo lo que Grimmjow había creído correcto se había ido desmoronando lentamente. Con un par de malas compañías y injusticias que se veía cometer por la autoridad diariamente no le llevó mucho tiempo caer en la delincuencia.

En un principio, sus actos delictivos no habían sido más que una forma de rebelarse a las figuras causantes de la muerte de su padre, pero últimamente habían sido por necesidad. Si bien su padre había sido un hombre exitoso de negocio, al morir su negocio cayó. Su fortuna los había mantenido en la buena vida por un largo rato, sin embargo el dinero se estaba acabando y no tardarían en caer en la bancarrota. En más de una ocasión su tío, uno de los sargentos más reconocidos de la policía y el responsable de que se salvara de la cárcel en cada oportunidad, le había ofrecido un puesto como policía, pero Grimmjow se había negado rotundamente, antes muerto que convertirse en una de esas basuras que abusaban del poder que daba un arma.

Miró nuevamente hacia la ventana, ver a sus gráciles hermana y madre reír a carcajadas por algún chiste que seguro habría de hacer la menor trajo una sonrisa a su rostro. Ellas lo eran todo para él y quería darles lo mejor, que nunca les faltara nada, Grimmjow quería seguir dándoles toda esa vida de lujo, que las mantenía alejadas del dolor que implicaba la ausencia de su padre. Por más que no hablaran de ello, él había visto lo mucho que les había dolido perder a la cabeza de la familia, no quería verlas así otra vez y haría lo que fuera para impedirlo.

Ellas no sabían de sus actividades delictivas, aunque por la mira de su hermana podía decir que sospechaba de algo. Era difícil no hacerlo, cuando él no quería revelar a donde ni de que trabajaba, siempre que le preguntaban cambiaba el tema a la primera oportunidad. Su madre seguro que también tenía su dudas, pero ella parecía negada a creer que su querido bebe cometiera algún crimen.

Últimamente andaban algo demorados con los impuestos al Zar lo que implicaba un problema para ellos, ya que las "ratas" del palacio como Grimmjow los llamaba, siempre estaban alertas y listos a desalojar a una familia de mucho capital.

"Necesito conseguir mucho dinero urgente" Pensó mientras se mordía las uñas con exasperación, ya había mandado a uno de sus secuaces a buscar un pez gordo que le diera un buen trabajo con el cual cubrir su deuda. Sonrió complacido al ver a Di Roy Linker con una hoja en la mano, lo bueno del mundo de las sombras es que siempre había un trabajo bien pagado del cual disponer.

- ¡Jefe! ¡Aquí tengo la dirección de un trabajo con muy buena oferta! Y no se ve muy difícil- Le dijo Di Roy con el aliento entrecortado por la corrida que tuvo que hacer hasta allá- ¿Quiere que lo acompañe a la reunión?

- No, iré yo mismo- Respondió tosco, mientras se revisaba una última vez la dirección ante de guardársela en el bolsillo de su chaleco de cuero.

Observó una última vez a la ventaba, que ahora se encontraba vacía. "Nel, mama, no se preocupen…yo las cuidare de todo mal" Se dijo antes de irse a hacer negocios.

* * *

- ¿Protesta en Moscú?- Preguntó indignado.

- Si, los trabajadores de una fábrica, incluso llegaron a matar al que la dirigía antes de que la policía llegara a intervenir, mi majestad- Dijo el empleado arrodillado a unos cuantos metros frente a él.

- ¿Qué hicieron con ellos?- Su rostro y voz denotaban disgusto e ira.

- Algunos murieron en la redada, el restos se encuentran encarcelados en la capital- Levantó su mirada al noble- Haga su voluntad su majestad.

El Zar de Rusia se quedó pensativo, su cabeza apoyada sobre su mano derecha que descansaba en su trono, como acostumbraba hacer cada vez que requería de concentración para analizar asuntos importantes.

- ¿Cómo ha reaccionado el resto de la población a la noticia?- Preguntó con cautela, algo le decía que no le iba gustar la respuesta.

Tragó en seco- Mas enojados que temerosos…su majestad- Respondió dudoso, traer las malas noticias al Zar siempre implicaba un peligro. Por suerte, para el siervo, no fue más que un tazón de frutas que el Zar tenía junto a su trono.

- ¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a la gente?! ¡¿Cuando se les dio por oponerse a las leyes naturales de la vida?!- Se levantó a los gritos después de revolear su merienda, respiró con fuerza un par de veces a causa de la repentina euforia que le causó su enojo.

Su siervo permaneció en silencio, mientras el trataba de calmar su ira, se revolvió sus ya rebeldes cabellos rosado, ese era el gesto que solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso. Sus pensamientos repentinamente desviaron al color de su cabello, evidentemente no era su color natural si no uno de los tantos trucos que había inventado la sociedad moderna para hacer lucir a la gente más extraño de lo que ya lucia. El se había teñido porque pensaba que el color negro era monótono y aburrido, él era vibrante y destacado, por lo tanto necesitaba un color que fuera con él. A cualquier otro lo hubieran clasificado de loco por llevar ese color de pelo, pero él era el Zar y todo lo que él hiciera estaba bien y negarlo era pedir a gritos la horca. Se rió con malicia, eso era lo que le encantaba del poder, el moldeaba el mundo a su gusto y su sola palabra se volvía tangible. Toda su infancia su abuelo le había enseñado acerca de la templanza y la responsabilidad que conllevaba una nación, y una tan grande como Rusia ni más ni menos, pero eso era aburrido, le quitaba toda la diversión. Él no iba a ser tan tonto para caer en la monotonía de su abuelo, ni en la estupidez de su hermano, quien había desaparecido después de rechazar su puesto como Zar. Por primera vez en la historia, el puesto no había recaigo en el primogénito. "Yo estaba destinado a este puesto" Pensó con deleite y no pudo contener otra breve carcajada "Mmmmm….lo estoy pensando demasiado, yo soy el Zar y ningún grupo de pobretones va pasar por encima de mi autoridad"

- ¡Transmite las ordenes a Moscú!- Exclamó de repente, haciendo sobresaltar al mensajero de la corona- Manden a ejecutar a todos los responsables de esa protesta y que sea en la plaza pública...quiero que quede bien claro quién tiene la palabra aquí- Dijo en tono lúgubre, casi siniestro.

- ¡Sí, mi majestad!- Sintió un escalofríos recorrerle la espalda.

- Y declara toque de queda en el resto de las ciudades, ¡en el campo incluso!- Alzó los brazos en énfasis- No quiero ni una sola rata pululando por la calle durante la noche…todo el que se atreva a transgredir tal norma, será brutalmente castigado en el instante.

- Si señor…- Su voz era un hilo ya, el toque de queda siempre había sido el pie a un terrorismo de estado- ¿Está seguro que es la mejor idea?, hay tiempo para que tome la decisión, los hombres no irán a ninguna parte.

- ¿Te las das de consejero?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¿Qué tal si te mando a la ejecución junto con ellos?

El hombre se quedo inmóvil, sintió que cada parte de su cuerpo se helaba, "Mi bocaza me ha condenado" Fue su pensamiento del momento.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- El gobernante se rió con entusiasmo al ver la reacción del mensajero, la risa del Zar no había hecho más que alimenta el malestar de su cuerpo- ¿Ves? El miedo paraliza, por eso es la mejor solución a cualquier tipo de revuelta- Su sonrisa se desvaneció- Ve a dar el aviso, antes de que de verdad te mande a fusilar.

- ¡Si, si, si mi señor, gracias!- Respondió como pudo y después de una reverencia salió a las corridas de la habitación.

Al retirarse se acercó hasta uno de sus ventanales y miró afuera, donde se podía ver la cuidad desde no muy lejos. Sonrió al ver el rojo del atardecer reflejarse sutilmente sobre San Petersburgo, "Teñiré Rusia de rojo de ser necesario" El pensamiento ensanchó su sonrisa.

* * *

La biblioteca se había sumergido en un largo silencio que había durado toda la tarde después de que Kyouraku partiera para tomar su tren. Rukia se había perfeccionado tanto con la práctica y los consejos de Kyouraku a lo largo del día que hasta había disminuido el repiqueteo del metal contra la madera, y Byakuya ya había ordenado una gran cantidad de libros. A la muchacha le sorprendió la memoria y conocimiento del joven para ordenar libros sin necesidad de mirar un registro si quiera, era como si conociera cada libro de cada estate de la biblioteca. "¡Y su concentración!" Pensó mientras lo inspecciono levemente. En las última horas, lo único que había hecho ese hombre era trabajar, solo había interrumpido unos minutos para conseguirles unos sándwichs para comer durante el mediodía. Ella, si bien había tenido una larga jornada, cada tanto se dispersaba un rato y se sentaba y miraba la estética del lugar, pero él en ningún momento había apartado su mirada de los incontables libros a su alrededor y mucho menos dirigirle la palabra. No habían halando desde su pequeña discusión frente a Kyouraku, no era el tipo más agradable para conversar y sus conversaciones siempre estaban más cercanas a la discusión pero…"Es mejor que este silencio de sepulcro" Pensó con disgusto. Lo volteó a ver de vuelta con la esperanza de que al menos criticara lo mal que trabajaba pero no ocurrió, suspiro derrotada y volvió a tomar su martillo para seguir con lo suyo, cuando sintió una pulsada de dolor en la mano que le obligó a soltar el martillo. Se masajeó suavemente la mano para calmar el agudo dolor, las horas de trabajo y los golpes que se había dado durante la mañana le estaban cobrando factura.

Byakuya suspiró silenciosamente, la había observado de vez en cuando en el transcurso de las horas y estaba feliz de lo silencioso y eficaz de su trabajo, pero había visto que a lo largo de la última hora había estado más dispersa y su trabajo se había ralentizado. Miró la hora, ya eran pasadas las 20, hacia más de 12 horas que estaban trabajando, no se había dado cuenta que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido, ya eran demasiadas horas seguidas de trabajo, ya se sentía como explotador. Se levantó y se aproximó hasta Rukia, levantó el martillo del suelo y le tocó el hombro haciéndola sobre saltar, ni si quiera lo oyó acercarse.

- Toma tu saco, ya nos vamos a casa- Y sin dale tiempo a responder se dirigió al mostrador para tomar las llaves y apagar las velas del lugar.

Rukia suspiró aliviada y se puso su saco lo mejor que pudo, el dolor en sus manos seguía presente. Caminaron en mutismo hacia el departamento y nuevamente Rukia sintió esa necesidad imperiosa de escuchar la voz de otro ser humano, que no fuera el bullicio de la calle.

- Y…. ¿Vamos a cenar?- Trató de iniciar una conversación, aunque mentalmente se regañó por tan estúpida pregunta.

Él la examino brevemente, como tratando de indagar la razón por la cual hizo tal pregunta- Isane nos servirá la cena cuando lleguemos…- Contestó en tono calmo.

- Ahh, ok….- Rukia se quedo satisfecha con la respuesta, no había sido la mejor "conversación" que había tenido en su vida, pero por lo menos no habían iniciado una pelea o burlado de su estúpida pregunta o ni contestado a ella.

"Se ve un poco más humano" Reflexionó mientras lo observaba "¿Sera que está cansado?"Se quedó pensando unos minutos cuando recordó algo.

- ¡Hanatarou!- Gritó exaltada, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran en seco.

- ¿Qué?- Le pregunt´´o Byakuya con una chispa de curiosidad ante el sobresalto, por unos segundos, llegó a considera que se había perdido la poca cordura que tenía.

- Es que…- Hizo una pausa pensando cómo explicarle a un extraño que mantenía a un joven siendo pobre- Hay un chico al que le paso algo de comida y presto refugio de vez en cuando.

Pese a su increíble habilidad de mantener siempre el semblante sereno e impasible, no pudo evitar que su rostro delatara su sorpresa.

- Es decir, ¿qué cuidas de otro chico pobre?- Preguntó para asegurar que había entendido bien.

- Básicamente si…- Dijo algo nerviosa, tenía que desviar el tema antes de que le preguntara como es que conseguía los recursos para hacerlo- Y hace como dos días que no le llevo nada, ¡así que debe estar hambriento!

- Ya veo…- Su calma de a poco volvía a tu temple, pero en su interior no dejaba de sentir sorpresa por el reciente descubrimiento.

- Así que, iré a llevarle algo de comer y nos vemos en el departamento- Le anunció con apuro, a punto de salir corriendo, cuando el hombre la tomó de la muñeca.

- ¿Y cómo piensas entrar sin llave?- Le cuestionó con algo de diversión en su tono de voz. La chica se quedo sin palabras- Yo te acompaño.

"De verdad le hizo mal tanto trabajo" Se dijo mientas lo observaba boquiabierta, pensó que dada su urgencia la dejaría durmiendo en la calle ese día o que le sugeriría de ir en otro momento, lo último que le paso por la cabeza era que se decidiría a acompañarla, pero al parecer el bibliotecario no era tan frío e indiferente como aparentaba.

- De acuerdo, pero mira que no es un barrio muy lindo- Comentó con una sonrisa divertida, que aumentó al ver su ceño fruncirse.

- Yo no soy un señorito quisquilloso de corte, he estado en todo tipo de barrios- Dijo algo molesto, había tocado una fibra sensible.

- Oye, tranquilo Byakuya, era una broma, je, je- Le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo mientras reía un poco más.

Soltó un bufido, le molestaba lo fácil que esa chica podía hacerle perder su postura de fría y sin emociones con sus atrevimientos- Vamos antes de que se haga más tarde- Tenía que ver eso con sus propios ojos.

- Tienes razón, andando- Dijo alegre, la visita a su protegido le había subido en gran medida su estado de ánimo.

* * *

Poco antes de llegar a los suburbios se detuvieron en una panadería que ya estaba cerrando, por lo general mientras más alejado estuviera el negocio, más barata era su mercancía.

- No creo que nos abran- Comentó Byakuya que al intentar de abrir la puerta ya cerrada.

- Relájate un poco, chico libro, si yo te digo que lo harán es que lo harán- Le respondió mientras tocaba la puerta. Byakuya la miró con enojo por el nuevo apodo.

Segundos después una joven de no más años que Rukia, de cabellos lagos de un rubio anaranjado y grandes pechos, se arrimó a la puerta y esbozó una enorme sonrisa al ver a la petisa muchacha. Segundos después abrió la puerta estrepitosamente.

- ¡Rukia! ¡Hace mucho que no te veía!- La saludó, dándole un fuerte abrazo, que por poco le sacó el aire.

Byakuya hizo una mueca al ver como su compañera de cuarto parecía estar a punto de morir ahogada por esa enorme delantera de la panadera.

- Señorita, creo que debería soltar a Rukia- Intervinó al ver que la chica apenas respondía ya.

- ¡Oh, lo siento!- Se alejó al instante, dejando que recuperara el aliento- ¡Lo siento tanto, Rukia!... es que hace mucho que no te veía- Continuó apenada.

- No hay….problema- Respondió dificultosa, aun le falta el aire- También te extrañé, Orihime.

La rubia sonrió y se percato de la presencia del desconocido que acompañaba a su amiga.

- ¿Quién es él?- Preguntó, mirando al apuesto extraño con más atención- Es muy lindo- Le susurró eso ultimo a la morena, haciéndola sonrojar sutilmente.

- Es una larga historia, prometo venir a contártela otro día con más tiempo, ¿todavía tienes lo que no se vendió en el día?- Preguntó esperanzada.

- Estaba a punto de dársela al borracho de la esquina, ¿lo quieres?

- Con la mitad estaría bien, es solo para Hanatarou y el borracho también debe de comer- Respondió divertida, haciendo reír a la otra chica.

- Je, je, je, de acuerdo, ahora te lo traeré- Y corrió hacia la parte de atrás del local.

Byakuya expresó un gesto de molestia una vez que la chica se marchó, esa chica era algo irritante, su voz era muy chillona y su actitud demasiado efusiva para el gusto del joven. Rukia no era santa de su devoción, pero en ese momento agradecía que fuera ella con quien estuviera compartiendo su hogar. Lo pensó por unos instantes y notó algo que no se había percatado antes, Rukia tenía la voz mucho más grave que el resto de las chicas. Otra peculiaridad que llamó gratamente la atención de Byakuya, sin duda era una cualidad positiva para él, prefería mil veces la voz de Rukia a la de esa panadera o cualquier otra chica de su edad.

- ¿De dónde la conoces?- Le preguntó curioso.

- Es amiga de un muy bien amigo mío, se conocieron en un curso de primeros auxilio y un día nos presentó- Le explicó con una sonrisa, la tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba que fuera él quien iniciara la conversación esta vez.

- ¡Aquí está las sobras!- Gritó la joven, entrando a la habitación con un paquete en manos- Están muy ricas, ya que hoy la cocina estuvo particularmente buena.

- Gracias, Orihime- Le dio un agrazo a medias, ya que llevaba la comida con ella y le brindó una sonrisa- No te molesto mas, debes estar cansada y ya tienes que cerrar.

- ¡Sí! ¡Vuelve cuando quieras, Rukia!- La saludó con las manos mientras al veía salir de su tienda.

* * *

El resto de las cuadras las recorrieron a gran velocidad, querían apurar el paso, la verdad es que ya era tarde y habían tenido un día agotador. Byakuya la siguió en todo momento, hasta que se adentraron a un callejón oscuro donde se veía la luz de un fuego al fondo. Agradecía la oscuridad del lugar que le ayudaba a ocultar su cara de sorpresa, para tratarse de una vivienda precaria debía admitir que estaba muy bien improvisada, construida a base de pedazos de muebles destrozados, telas viejas, y desechos metálicos de fabrica. En la puerta un joven de 12, 13, no más, trataba de calentarse lo mejor posible con un fuego que había prendido fuera de la tienda. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a su proveedora y protectora.

- ¡Rukia!- Corrió a saludarla, ignorando todos los tropiezos que dio con las ollas que estaban en su camino. La joven lo recibió con brazos abiertos- ¡Estaba preocupado! Tu siempre avisas cuando te vas por un largo tiempo.

- Je, je, je, bueno si- Rompió el abrazo para poder verlo de frente- Han surgido un par de cosas y se me ha complicado un poco- Le regaló una sonrisa maternal

- Entiendo, lo importante es que estas aquí- Le devolvió el gesto.

Byakuya miró mudo la escena, estaba conmovido, sabía de que entre los más pobres había cierta cooperación, pero también una competencia por la supervivencia. Pero el caso de Rukia, era increíble, un caso casi altruista, la muchacha sin ninguna posesión, que a duras penas podía afrontar sus propios problemas había puesto a un desamparado bajo su cuidado que no era menos. El chico estaba flaco pero no desnutrido y tenía un techo en el cual resguardarse, ¿Podía pedirle más?

"Esta chica…" Su rostro era indescifrable, tenía una mezcla de sentimientos producto de tan peculiar mujer que preguntaba por el bien estar de un chico, como si fuera su madre, del cual le llevaba pocos años de diferencia. Era esperanzador, emotivo, admirable y hasta cómico ver como ella lo golpeaba en la cabeza por alguna estupidez que cometió durante su ausencia. Todo resultaba muy inspirador para él y su lado periodístico, su lado de escritor, se sintió deseoso por escribir acerca de ese encuentro que parecía fuera de la aplastante realidad, la cruda realidad que llevaba a las personas matarse por poder y dinero.

El tiempo pasó volando y la enorme torre del reloj ya anunciaba las once en un lejano repiqueteo. Rukia volvió a ver a Byakuya, quien asintió a la pregunta de sus ojos.

- Hanatarou, ya me tengo que ir, vendré los días que pueda para traerte alimento y lo que necesitas, trata de no meterte en problemas y si los chicos de la otra esquina te molestan ya sabes donde golpearlos- El chico asintió obediente- Bien, adiós, Hanatarou- Se dieron un rápido abrazo fraternal y Rukia se unió a Byakuya que ya se había delatando y estaba saliendo del callejón.

Estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando recordó algo- ¡Espera!- Se volteó a mirarla o eso le pareció no podía distinguir bien con la oscuridad, por lo menos se había detenido, que era lo importante- Tomaré algunas cosas.

Rukia se metió dentro de la tienda y en bolso de tela gastado, metió su otra muda de ropa, la única que tenía además de la que llevaba puesta y algunos artículos personales como un cepillo, peine, entre otras cosas. Salió de la tienda a velocidad flash, una vez que lo alcanzó y las luces de los faros los alumbraban una vez más, Rukia pudo ver, muy a su sorpresa y deleite, una muy pequeña sonrisa cruzando la comisura de los labios del bibliotecario.

- ¡Vaya, no quiero saber qué tipo de milagro ha pasado para que sonrieras!- Comentó sarcástica.

- Je, solo pensaba en lo afortunado que soy de no estar en los zapatos de ese chico- Le siguió el juego.

Rukia no se molestó, ni comenzó una discusión por el comentario de Byakuya, sino que rió. "Tal vez tiene un poco de razón esta vez" Pensó divertida, recordando todos los consejos y advertencias que le dio a Hanatarou apenas unos minutos atrás.

* * *

Ya eran pasadas las 20 y Grimmjow ya estaba impaciente, por un lado por conseguir esa maldito trabajo de una vez y por el otro lado estaba impaciente por llegar a su casa, hacia un rato había visto pasar a unos cuantos diarios anunciando que esa noche se inauguraba un nuevo toque de queda y ciertamente no quería andar por la calle cuando eso pasara. Toque de queda significaba una intervención militar gubernamental y eso ya estaba muy fuera de su liga, "Valoro mi vida, gracias" Pensó para sí mismo.

En eso tres hombre vestidos de traje blanco entraron al bar, dirigiéndose directo a la mesa de Grimmjow, sentándose sin preguntar. "Vaya que estos tipos son disimulados" Pensó irónico, al verlos con ese aspecto tan elegante y llamativo, mas en un taberna que no era de alta clase precisamente.

- Tú debes ser Grimmjow, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó el castaño de pelo peinado hacia atrás y ojos marrones penetrantes.

- Si- Respondió secamente. El hombre iba a seguir hablando pero bandido lo interrumpió- Vayamos al punto, nada de vueltas, ni presentaciones, solo quiero saber que tengo que hacer y cuanto dinero ganare por ello.

El hombre que habló primero y que parecía ser el líder, sonrió complacido. Le hizo un gesto al alvino junto a él de ojos achinados y sonrisa siniestra, y este saco una foto de su bolsillo, posándola en la mesa, frente a al azulado.

Grimmjow exhaló sorprendido al reconocer al hombre de la foto, era una verdadera casualidad, ya que lo había visto por primera vez de casualidad el día de ayer. Era el que ayudo ayer a Rukia escapar, el sujeto que trabajaba de la biblioteca pública. Levanto un ceja extrañado, que podrían querer esos tipos con un simple bibliotecario.

- ¿Qué quieren que le haga con este tipo?- Preguntó algo molesto, se estaba inquietando, había algo que no le gustaba de esos tipos tan raros.

- Queremos que lo vigiles- Respondió el castaño con sencillez- Quiero saber a dónde va, con quién está, qué hace en su tiempo libre, todo lo que se pueda y cuando mi socio, Gin- Señaló al siniestro personaje a su lado- Te contacte, vendrás aquí mismo a informarme todo lo que sepas.

- ¿Cuánto?- La misión se veía sencilla, pero aun así estaba algo escéptico a esos tipos.

- 500 rublos- Dijo con una sonrisa segura el líder, sabía que nadie podría resistirse a una cifra tan jugosa.

Grimmjow suspiró con cansancio, la paga era muy buena, por más que no le gustara esos tipos o espiar a la gente para el caso, no le quedaban muchas opciones, no iba a conseguir una oferta así en ningún otro lado y necesitaba ese dinero.

- Solo tengo una pregunta, ¿Qué tipo de beneficio les podría traer saber la vida de un simple bibliotecario?- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Eso que te importa a ti, tu deber es únicamente seguir las ordenes del señor Aizen- Le contestó molesto el morocho que parecía ser ciego por las vendas e sus ojos y el bastón en mano.

- Tousen- Le llamó la atención su líder- Es tu decisión, Grimmjow, tómalo o déjalo, menos pregunta Dios más perdona.

Jaggerjack permaneció en silencio, con ese refrán le había dicho todo, no iban a dar razones, ellos solo buscaban un chivo expiatorio, lo que hicieran con esa información después quedaba fuera de su jurisdicción. Además, el no era juez de nadie, por más que le desagradaran esos tipos, trabajo era trabajo y el dinero era el dinero.

- De acuerdo, acepto- Dijo sin más, a lo que Aizen le ofreció la mano, que tomó no muy amistoso.

- Perfecto, puedes empezar mañana si quieres, pero que no se te escape ni un detalle- Sonrió mientras se ponía nuevamente su galera y se levantaba del asiento.

Grimmjow asintió con fastidio y Aizen le dedicó una sonrisa y se acercó a él.

- No te diré porque, pero tal vez te sorprenda lo mucho que puedo hacer con los datos de ese simple bibliotecario- Dijo con una sonrisa maligna y Grimmjow lo miró con sorpresa, un escalofríos le recorrió la espalda sin duda no quisiera estar en el camino de ese hombre y sus espeluznantes socios.

"Pobre de ti, bibliotecario" Pensó mientras daba un último sorbo de su cerveza antes de partir hacia su hogar.

* * *

Rukia se recostó felizmente llena en el sillón, hacía mucho tiempo que no comía tanto en un mismo día, más bien no recordaba la última vez que había comido así de bien. Había oportunidades en que Ichigo la invitaba a su casa, en que la cena abundaba y había comido hasta reventar, pero en general cuando Ichigo la invitaba a comer el resto del día lo pasaba en hambruna. Nunca había pasado con lo Kurosakis mas que una tarde o una noche, nunca había tenido la confianza o el descaro suficiente para aceptar su oferta de vivir con ellos un tiempo, bueno así fue hasta ese invierno en que Ichigo le había insistido lo suficiente para convencerla. Lo que no había tenido en cuenta al aceptar la invitación era el extraño giro que darían los acontecimientos, que en lugar de terminar viviendo con Ichigo una temporada, terminó viviendo con el casi desconocido bibliotecario.

"Ichigo…a él también no lo veo hace unos días, tal vez tenga que ir a verlo antes de que se preocupe…a Renji también" Pensó distraída, se había dado cuenta que le habían pasado tantas cosas en tan solo los últimos dos días que se había olvidado completamente de sus amigos "Seguramente ya se unieron en una búsqueda psicópata y me deben estar buscando en los lugares menos pensados" Se dijo divertida. Recordó la última vez que había desaparecido unos días para conseguir una medicina a menor precio en la frontera y sus alocados amigos la habían buscado en tachos de basura, cornisas y ¡hasta en la comisaria! Una ladronas de ricos en una comisaria, ese si era un buen chiste.

Miró a su compañero de cuarto, no había parado de escribir y revisar en viejos diarios y libros desde que habían llegado. Se preguntó que lo que lo tenía tan concentrado horas y horas frente al escritorio. Se levantó para preparase para ir a dormir, pero un dolor en la mano la retuvo en su lugar, aun le dolían los músculos de la mano por los golpes y el esfuerzo.

- Condenado martillo- Murmuró para sí misma.

Segundos después Rukia lo vio levantarse de su asiento e ir al armario, casi se había metido dentro del mueble y ella se preguntó si estaba en buscando algo. Se lo quedó mirando, aunque no sabía si lo miraba por aburrimiento o para distraerse del dolor de sus manos. Después de un largo rato, cerro el armario y se acerco hasta donde estaba ella, llevaba lo que parecía ser un ungüento.

Se sentó en el espacio libre del sillón y le tendió el pomo, la chica se lo quedó mirando como si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza y observó con desconfianza lo que le ofrecía. Cerró los ojos y suspiró cansado, "¿Tiene que ser tan desconfiada?" Inquirió molesto.

- Está hecho a base de hiervas, te ayudará a calmar el dolor y a reducir la inflamación- Le contestó con voz monótona, casi parecía un medico hablando así.

Rukia ya no lo miraba con desconfianza, pero la sorpresa todavía no le permitía reaccionar del todo, cansado de tener que esperarla y ansioso de continuar con su artículo, abrió el frasco y saco un poco de la crema verdosa. Con su otra mano agarró sus manos para poder aplicarle la medicina, la joven dio un suspiró de placer al sentir la crema fría contra adolorida mano. Instantes después, ya consiente e incómoda con toda la situación, escapó de su agarre para terminar de aplicarse la crema medicinal ella misma.

Byakuya agradeció ese último gesto, el tampoco se sentía muy cómodo con las circunstancias, no estaba acostumbrado a tener mucho contacto físico con la gente, y no era algo que lo atrajera mucho, apreciaba mucho su espacio personal. Viendo cumplido su cometido, regreso a su lugar frente al escritorio.

Rukia se derritió en el sofá, esa crema era casi mágica, sentía que sus músculos se relajaban al instante y la molestia desaparecía casi por completo, y apenas se la había aplicado hace unos minutos. Nuevamente se quedó mirando al joven a unos metros de ella y una sonrisa de sincero agradecimiento floreció de sus labios, recordó las palabras que le dijo el compañero de trabajo de Byakuya y por primera vez en el día estuvo de acuerdo con ellas.

"Byakuya es algo complicado y no es fácil lidiar con él, pero cuando llegues a conocerlo mejor te darás cuenta de que es una excelente persona…es solo que no le gusta demostrarlo" Le había dicho Kyouraku esa mañana mientras le enseñaba un pequeño truco para martillar sin golpearse y que los clavos no quedaron chuecos.

Se levantó del sillón, se acercó hasta la ventana que quedaba junto al escritorio y contempló las vacías calles, estaba a punto de agradecerle la ayuda cuando a lejos en l vio lo que parecía ser una pelea. Agudizó su vista, pese a que se encontraba en el tercer piso y la poca iluminación de afuera pudo ver identificar a uno de los hombres como un miembro del cuerpo militar que golpeaba con fuerza a una persona que lucía como…un anciano.

- ¡Ese tipo esta moliendo a palos a ese anciano!- Exclamó haciendo sobresaltar a su acompañante.

- ¿Qué?- Se levantó de su asiento para poder mirar también

Antes de que Byakuya fuera capaz de formular otra palabra, Rukia ya había salido disparada por la puerta, dispuesta a ayudar al perjudicado.

- ¡Rukia!- La llamó, pero la joven solo podía pensar en llegar al lugar de los hechos lo antes posible- ¡Maldición! Esta chica me va a volver loco- Gruñó por lo bajo y corrió tras ella.

* * *

En cuanto salió por la puerta de entrada, Rukia no dudo ni un segundo en embestir al militar que no dejaba de patear al viejo que ya se encontraba tirado en el sueño, clamando por misericordia. El militar no cabía de su sorpresa por el inesperado golpe y porque una chica de no más de menos de un metro y medio había sido capaz de derribarlo.

- ¿Se encuentra bien señor?- Le preguntó al anciano mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse, hizo una mueca al ver la sangre que le corría por su arrugado rostro.

- Dios te bendiga, mi hijita- Le agradeció en tono de plegaria, mientras se ponía de pie con su ayuda.

Rukia le iba a contestar cuando una patada en la espalda los hizo caer de cara al piso.

- ¡Mocosa!, ¿¡Cómo te atreves a desafiar a un hombre de la ley!?- Le gritó con furia.

Iba a patearla nuevamente, pero Rukia rodó por el suelo para esquivar el ataque, y con la agilidad que la caracterizaba se levantó de un movimiento.

- ¿No sabes del toque de queda?- Le preguntó con veneno en su voz- Mejor te hubieras quedado dentro de tu casa, enana.

Estaba a segundos de desfundar su arma de fuego, cuando dos fuertes brazos lo sostuvieron por la espalda.

- ¿¡Qué demonios!?, ¡Otro más!- Exclamó tratando de librarse del agarre de Byakuya.

- Los que abusan de su poder me dan asco- Siseó Byakuya en su oído y su agarre paso a su cuello, presionándolo con fuerza, quitándole el aire.

- ¡Byakuya!- Lo llamó, nunca había estado tan feliz de verlo como en ese momento.

- Quítale el arma Rukia- Le ordenó, el militar estaba poniendo mucha resistencia y no podría sostenerlo por mucho tiempo más.

Rukia asintió y fue directo a su cinturón para tomar el arma de fuego, junto un segundo antes de que el sujeto se liberara facilitándole un codazo en el estomago al hombre tras suyo. Rukia no dudó ni un segundo en apuntarle. El hombre levantó los brazos ante la amenaza, pero una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su cara.

- Ja, ja, ja, ¿Sabes usarla?- Le curioseó divertido.

- No es una gran ciencia- Le respondió con el ceño fruncido.

- Ahh ¿sí?- El entrenamiento del hombre le permitió quitarle el arma antes de que Rukia fuera capaz de reaccionar.

Estaba listo para dispararle a la chica que lo había dejado en ridículo, cuando un tremendo golpe en la cara lo dejo nockleado. La chica suspiró aliviada al verlo inconsciente en el suelo, miro a su salvador que la miraba con evidente enojo en los ojos.

- ¿Acaso no puedes estar un día sin meterte en problemas?- Le inquirió fríamente levantando una ceja.

- Je, je, je…- Se rió nerviosamente, no podía decirle nada esta vez, le había salvado la vida y la redada casi les costaba el pellejo- Era por una buena causa.

Byakuya bufó molesto por milésima vez en el día, no recordaba la última vez que había suspirado tanto como ese día, esa chica iba a ser su perdición. Se acercaron al anciano, lo ayudaron a levantarse.

- No sé como agradecerles- Les dijo mientras lo acompañaban a su casa que tan solo quedaba a unas cuadras de distancia.

- No se preocupe por eso, hubiera sido inhumano si hubiéramos dejado que lo siguiera golpeando- Le contestó Rukia con una sonrisa y pese a su enojo, Byakuya estuvo de acuerdo con esa afirmación, hubiera sido inhumano dejarlos a merced de ese hombre.

- ¿Por qué lo golpeaba?- Le investigó el periodista.

- Hoy empezó un toque de queda por ordenes del Zar, ¡yo no estaba ni enterado de eso!- Les explicó el viejo como pudo, estaba demasiado fatigado como para dar más detalles.

Rukia y Byakuya se miraron, eso no era bueno, si no se apuraban tan vez tendrían ellos un encuentro desafortunado con algún militar. Byakuya cargó en su espalda el resto del trayecto al viejo para poder volver a su hogar rápidamente y una vez que había cruzado el umbral de la puerta se apuraron a volver a su departamento lo antes posible.

* * *

Una vez que entraron al apartamento de Byakuya fueron capaces de respira con tranquilidad otra vez. Las velas de la habitación ya se estaba por consumir y sus cuerpos ya sentían la fatiga del día. Rukia se tiró al sillón sin mucho preámbulo y en un murmullo cansado despidió a su compañero.

- Buenas noches, Byakuya…gracias- En cuanto sus ojos se cerraron, no tardo ni medio segundo en quedarse dormida.

Byakuya la contempló unos segundos y sin ni si quiera desvestirse siguió el ejemplo de Rukia, hacía tiempo que se sentía tan cansado después de un día de trabajo.

"Estos tres meses van ser mi ruina" Fue su último pensamientos antes de caer en el sueño.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado xD je, je, je.**

**Como ya había dicho ando con algo de fiaca y no comenzare a parlotear sin sentido xD, pero si haré algunas aclaraciones.**

**Los impuestos existen desde tiempos inmemoriales xD, nada mas que antes se los pagaba al Rey y ahora se los paga al Estado xD. En aquella época a la gente que alquilaba se le incluía las comidas también, ojala siguiera siendo así ;_;. Como aclare en capitulos anteriores fueron años de mucha inestabilidad social, ya que Rusia estaba los Zares y nobles que querían perpetuarse al poder y la clase popular que luchaba por mejores condiciones de vida. Por lo tanto era muy común que ocurrieran conflictos como los de la fabrica en Moscú en esta historia. Si bien Moscú era la capital de Rusia, el palacio de invierno del Zar se encontraba en San Petersburgo.**

**El titulo del capitulo es una canción de coldplay muy linda, y que fue mi inspiración para escribir la historia de Grimmjow, por lo tanto me pareció adecuada para este capitulo ;D.**

**Hasta la próxima x3**


End file.
